Murata's plot bunny
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: Yuuri has a weird feeling whenever he's near Wolfram. He is slowly trying to discover the feeling. But it doesn't help when your own best friend is dressing your fiance in earth's girls' clothing. Yuuram
1. Murata's plan

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. But I wished they were my bishies.**

**Warning: Crossdressing, yaoi yuuram, don't like? I suggest you press the back button on the top left. Thank You! OOC so you have been warned.**

Yuuri's feeling weird around Wolfram nowadays. And it doesn't help that his best friend is crossdressing his fiance! Yuuri has no chance of escaping Wolfram's sexiness.

Summary is lame I know but pls read!

-----------------------------

Normal Pov

"Yuuri , You cheater!" He locked his arms together and shouted at his fiance who was huddled up with a couple of girls unwillingly.

"Ack! Help.." Yuuri held out his hand almost begging for help. He did not want to be crushed by the girls.

Wolfram's brows lowered and he gared at Yuuri, giving his famous pout.

"Why Should I?" He turned around walking back to the castle.

"You seem perfectly happy there!" _Surrounded by a bunch of girls.._ He could feel his heart clenched at the thought but continued walking away.

Yuuri watched helplessly as Wolfram walked away leaving him.

--------------------------------

Normal Pov

"Psst.." Wolfram stopped dead in his tracks in front of the castle. He looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Psst..Wolfram.." He looked again but couldn't see anyone. The castle front was empty.

"Psst.."He was now annoyed.

"For Gods sake.." The voice said.

"Ouch!" A rock had hit Wolfram's blonde head. He sheathed his sword. (IS sheathed a correct word?) And noticed the pillar had threw the rock at him.

"A pillar hit me?" He withdrew his sword only to pull it back out when he heard an audible groan from the pillar.

"Wolfram, it's me." He looked over at the pillar and saw Murata's head peeking over it.

"Great Sage?" Murata silenced him with his finger. He gestured for Wolfram to hide with him as he looked over Wolfram to see if Yuuri was watching.

"He's not looking, you can stop hiding." Wolfram huffed and crossed his arms and stick out his tongue at Yuuri's direction.

_"He's too busy tending to girls to care."_He said sarcasticly under his breath. Another rock hit him at the back of his head. He could feel a vein throbbing from his forehead.

"MURATA!!" Murata gulped Wolfram only used his real name when he was angry. A fireball appeared on Wolfram's hand.

"You hit my head twice with rocks. Now I'll show you my anger."The flame fired up.

"You will die!" His eyes lowered and glared at Murata.

"Wolfram, let's calm down shall we? I got some information I would like to show you." He pushed his glasses back and smiled mischeviously.

"What Information?" With that the fire in his hands died down abit but not fully. He was curious at least and Murata let out a relieved sigh before plasting another smile on his face.

"Now listen carefully.." He leaned in which made Wolfram unconsciously leaned in as well.

--------------------------------

Normal Pov

Yuuri had finally gotten himself free from the girls and was now hiding from Gunter.

"No more." He moaned. He bumped into someone.

He didn't dare look up afraid that it might be Gunter and laughed nervously.

He felt a hand on his shoulder comforting him.

"Heika, it's okay." Yuuri let out a relieved sigh.

"It's only you, Conrad." He looked up and gave a brief smile before frowning.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad. Yuuri. You're practically my godfather! You might as well call me by that name." Conrad just smiled.

"Yes Yuuri." But Yuuri wasn't paying attention. He was thinking through something.

"Conrad, weren't you suppose to scout the whole kingdom?" Conrad continued to smile though he was breaking out in sweats.

"Anissina decided she needed a human for one of her experiments and decided to join the soldiers who were suppose to scout with me." Conrad kept on smiling.

"Ani-ssina?" He said slowly. Then when the information finally sunk in his mouth formed into an 'o'. Conrad nodded to confirm Yuuri's conclusion.

Then Yuuri realised something else. He waved at Conrad as he turned his back to his godfather.

"I gotta go."

Conrad waved at Yuuri's retreating form smiling knowingly.

_I hope he gets away in time._

_------------------------------_

Normal Pov

"It's for me?" He heard Wolfram practically squeel at something.

He leaned in onto the door to hear more of the conversation. Yuuri was now passing by Murata's room. So it meant he was not eavesdropping. He was merely overhearing it as he's passing by.

"Shut up, Morgif. I can't hear what they're saying." He leaned in deeper his ear squashed against the door. He swatted at Morgif to shush him down.

"Th-thank..you..Great Sage.." Wolfram was stuttering. Wolfram was stuttering. To Murata nonetheless. Yuuri did not know why but his hand clenched on tightly to Morgif's handle.

"No need to thank me. " He heard footsteps walking to the door but he could not move. He could even hear the knob turning slightly. His mind was racing but he snapped out of it when he heard Murata's voice say.

"Wolfram.." The knob stopped shaking for a moment.

"It's Murata, Wolfram. Murata only." Yuuri could feel the Wolfram was blushing and he didn't know why but he felt angry at this. He couldn't be jealous, could he? He covered his mouth and ran away just in time as Wolfram came out.

"Hello?" Wolfram thought he heard someone as he looked at the empty hallway.

"Something wrong, Wolfram?" He shook his head and gave Murata a small smile before letting the door close behind him and walked to his bedroom, more likely to be Yuuri's room.

He never saw Murata's smirk.

------------------------------

Normal Pov

Yuuri yawned and stretched his arms. He had some night work to do before he could finally get away. He then saw a bundle on his bed hidden by the blanket. If this was the first time, he would have probably screamed. But he already knew who it was.

"Wolfram, you're not suppose to sleep on my bed." He pulled the blanket covers off Wolfram only to back off in surprise.

"Wolf-Wolfram?" He stuttered blushing madly as his butt reached the floor in surprise.

--------------------------------

So what's happening? What is Murata trying to do?

Apology note

Heh. This is my first Kkm fic. And I made them ooc. heh I know Wolfram don't squeel and don't worry it was a one time thing. And Conrad don't usually break out in sweat. I hope you forgive me for that too. heh. Anyway if you do like my fic.

Read and Review


	2. Murata's a pervert

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. So there. Can't sue me. Sticks out tongue**

**Warning: Fluff. Confusion. **

I actually didn't know how to do this story. So I finally sat down and wrote it. Hope you like it.

-------------------------------

Normal Pov

Wolfram seemed to glow as the moonlight shone down on him. Yuuri could not take his eyes off Wolfram's body as his eyes trailed up and down the blonde's lithe frame.

Clad in a red silky gown held by spaghetti straps which dropped off the shoulders, giving Yuuri the clear view creamy skin. As his eyes lowered, he saw that Wolfram's smooth chest was not hidden as the whole dress seem to fall without the spaghetti straps in its proper place. Eventhough the dress had fallen abit, he had a very clear view Wolfram's smooth creamy thigh. He blushed almost aroused at the firm thigh before him. _Almost. _

Wolfram turned once more, his legs spread out taking more of the bed. Yuuri couldn't believe he was getting aroused by this but he contained himself. _He's a guy! A guy! Yuuri for goodness sake! You can't be aro--_

His thoughts were cut off when he heard Wolfram moan his name and some shuffling, his back now to Yuuri. The Great Demon King could feel his nose start bleeding as he was given a good view of the blonde soldier's behind and the g-string that was barely covering it.

_This is not right! _

"Wolfram! Wake up! " He shook Wolfram. Wolfram groaned sitting up as he rubbed his eyes with his closed fists. Yuuri tilted his head slightly, not understanding how the strong soldier could be so cute. He blinked when the thoughts ran through his head. _Ack! I can't believe I thought of him.._

He watched as the blonde continue to rub his eyes softly.

_cute.._

He shook his head. It must be because of the lack of girls. Yes. That's it. He can't be falling for Wolfram. It's so silly of him to even consider that.

Wolfram watched as Yuuri seemed to crack his head about something as Yuuri was chuckling and pulling on his hair.

"Yuuri." He said softly his eyes half lidded . When Yuuri finally look at the blonde properly without looking at other places of course. He gulped.

"You can go back to sleep." Wolfram was confused at the demand. He was sure Yuuri wanted him out. But he was too tired to think over this strange development in Yuuri so he fell back and snuggled into the pillow after nodding at Yuuri.

"Night, Yuuri." He whispered silently.

Yuuri let out a small smile, not really knowing why.

"Night, Wolf."

---------------------------------

Normal Pov

As usual , Yuuri woke up onto the wrong side of the bed. Wrong side was of course an understatement when he was really on the floor. For reasons we all know.

"Wolfram, you had to hit me..." He moaned as he rubbed pitifully at the back of his head. But as he finally opened his eyes fully he saw that Wolfram was no longer in the room but the only evidence of him being here the night before was the red dress that hang over the chair of his desk.

After bathing, he tried to find Murata only to fail, he groaned wanting to clear the confusion up. He wanted to know why Murata had given Wolfram that dress. He blinked a few times, when he suddenly remembered about breakfast as his stomache grumbled at being ignored.

"Argh, I'll find him later."

On the breakfast table, everything silent as they all sat in their usual places. But the door to the dining room burst opened and a blonde woman walked in greeting everyone surprising them greatly. As she reached the black haired king she pulled him to her chest suffocating him.

"Did you miss me Heika?" As she continued her assault.

"Mother stop that. You're going to kill your son-in-law if you do that any longer." With that the former demon queen let go of Yuuri. Yuuri cocked his eyebrow at Wolfram.

"Wolfram, how many times have I told you. It was an accident! " Yuuri flailed his arms in the air denying anything about the engangement. Wolfram slammed his hands on the table.

"Fine. " When Wolfram had said it everyone looked up. Curious at how Wolfram had given up so easily, maybe after months of rejection he had enough? Yuuri was still ,however, clueless at what thought Wolfram had said.

"Fine?" Wolfram eyebrows lowered, his mouth into a frown.

"Fine, the engagement is an accident." Yuuri's eyes widened. It's over? Finally over? He could see the sadness flash through Wolfram's eyes for a brief moment but it was gone as soon as it came. Yuuri didn't understand it but he wasn't happy about this at all.

Wolfram walked away from the breakfast table.

"Wolfram.." It was Conrad this time. Both he and Gwendal was worried about the new development, both worrying about their younger brother.

Wolfram turned around his eyes meeting Yuuri's.

"It's an accident. The whole engangement's an accident." Then he stuck out his tongue childishly which was uncommon for Wolfram.

"But you're still my fiance." With that he left. And Yuuri felt like a tongue of bricks had just fallen on top of him.

"Oh welcome back, Mother!" He said without looking back as he left the room leaving Yuuri there, confused.

"Are you okay , Heika? Are you okay?" Gunter frantically searched Yuuri with his wondering hands as Yuuri had not gone out from his blank state but when he finally did.

"Gunter, don't touch me there! "

Gwendal and Conrad sighed. It was just another day.

---------------------------------------

Normal Pov

_That wimp, if it's all an accident to him. Why don't he just break it off. _Wolfram stopped in his tracks clenching his fists, he could feel the tears that were demanding to come out but he wouldn't let them. He won't let Yuuri see him in his vulnerable state. His fist clenched tighter at the thought. He won't let anyone see him like this.

"Wolfram.." Wolfram was surprised as he turned around to face Murata. Murata doesn't usually talk to him and yesterday's strange development between him and Murata was still confusing him. The Great Sage talking to him twice in two days was not helping.

"Daiken-" Murata had raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, Murata. What can I help you with?" Murata shook his head at Wolfram. It was Wolfram's turn to raise an eyebrow at Murata.

" Murata, what is it do you need?"

"I need your attention for a moment. That's all." Wolfram was tempted. When he was called yesterday he recieved a present that was a great help as Yuuri had not asked him to leave which he usually did.But he knew he had to do his duty first.

"I can't the soldiers -" Murata cut him off.

"Can wait. It's for your own good. Won't you want it?"

"I can't my duty. I have to train them. " Murata shrugged.

"OoooOOkay If you don't want to, I can give it to someone else." Wolfram bit his lower lip cutely as he watched as Murata walked away.

"Murata wait." Murata turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him, smirking devilishly. Wolfram caught on.

"You cancelled the training already, didn't you?" Wolfram massaged his head when Murata nodded casually.

"Fine but only for a moment." He was starting to regret his decision as Murata bowed and led Wolfram into his room.

----------------------

Normal Pov

Yuuri wiped the sweat off his forehead after the fourth practise swing with Conrad.

"Your arm's pretty good Conrad! Throw the ball with the same strength again, I know I can hit it this time." Conrad smiled in amusement as it seemed this was the fourth time Yuuri had said it and no good had come off it. But Yuuri did not give up and that's why he kept the practise with himself and the king.

"Okay, Heika. Here it comes." He was ready to throw but he was distracted when he heard the Great Sage shout.

"Go Yuuri! Go !" Murata was shouting and Conrad was sure that the heat from the sun was finally getting to the Sage.

But when he saw what or to be more accurate who was beside Murata at that time, his jaw dropped. All sense of calmness had ran out of him, leaving him there dumbfounded.

And when he stiftly turned to look at Yuuri.

He knew he wasn't the only one.

-------------------------------

I didn't know it would this long of an update so I'm sorry. Anyway I haven't updated my other stories. So pls I hope you like it and review. I wanted to update two days ago. But on sunday my comp didn't alllow to update something about an error. And yesterday I had to go out of country for the whole freaking day. So I'm sorry!

Anyway could anyone tell me what's a beta? Heh if you could pls

Anyway Read and Review! Like it or don't !


	3. Yozak's not helping

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Blah. How unfair life is.**

**Warning: Weirdness. In all its weirdness**

I'm sorry for the long update. I just can't get schoolwork out and I'm so stress. Sighs. Anyway I hope you like the story.

---------------------------

Yozak's not helping.

---------------------------

Normal Pov

"Go, Yuuri GO!" Yuuri gulped . The deep burly voice of Yozak scared him as he wore the cheerleader's outfit which somehow fitted him.

"Yozak?" It was now Conrad's turned to be petrified. He knew Yozak had a thing for cross-dressing but it was only for those long dresses. None was ever that highup above his knees.

"Hello, cuties." Yozak winked at the the two man who were previously practising their batting.

"I've died, haven't I?" Yozak pouted.

"Now, now kiddo. No need to insult me." Yuuri regained his composure before apologising under his breath.

Conrad cocked an eyebrow at Yozak. It's definitely strange that Yozak had come out in such a costume. He surveyed Yozak once more and didn't seem to mind the new development. It was then did he saw a pair of legs hidden just behind Yozak after taking a closer look.

"Don't be such a wimp, Yuuri." Yuuri perked his ears as he heard a familiar insult being thrown at him out of nowhere.

"Wolfram?!?! I'm not a wimp!" He shouted not knowing exactly where to shout at. It was then Yozak moved to his side slowly. Only to reveal...

"No need to shout, wimp." Yuuri's mouth was left agape as he stared at Wolfram who had finally decided to show himself.

Wolfram just like Yozak was wearing a cheerleading's outfit just albeit different and much shorter. It was black with gold outline, he even had a black hair clip on his blond hair. The miniskirt could be mistaken for a short. Wolfram was leaning to his side, the skirt slanted showing more of his creamy legs, his arms crossed as a bored pout crossed his lips.

"Wolfram? What..what are you wearing?" The blonde soldier rolled his eyes at the dumb king.

" Two pieces of clothing obviously." The king felt like slapping himself.

"I mean why are you wearing it?" He finally understood when he saw Wolfram glanced to his side to where Murata stood, smiling innocently. Yuuri slapped himself, he should have known.

Yuuri clenched his fists. "Murata..."

"Yes, Yuuri." Murata smiled.

"Nothing. We'll just have to talk later, won't we?" Yuuri said calmy as he noticed there were people watching.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri turned to Wolfram, slightly confused.

"It's bad enough, you cheat on me daily with girls. Now you.. you.."

"Now you're cheating on me with, your best friend? I can't believe you, you cheater!" Wolfram then turned away which made the skirt fly, showing off Wolfram's G-string which did not hide his round, firm butt. Yuuri almost had a nose-bleed but got himself together as Wolfram walked away.

"Me and Murata?" Yuuri looked at Murata and tried hard not to fill his brain with horrible images of him and Murata together. Murata cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Do you find me pretty, Shibuya?" Murata smiled charmingly. Yuuri coughed and shook his head of the images before going after Wolfram.

"I am going to die, aren't I?"

Yuuri whispered under his breath.

----------------------------

Normal Pov ( With Yozak and Conrad)

There were now in the stable, grooming their own horses.

"Why pray tell are you still wearing that uniform, Yozak?"

"The Great Sage thought of having fun with the kiddo." Conrad gave a small chuckle, it was just like the Great sage to do something like this.

"It doesn't fit you." Conrad said blatantly.

"Huh?!"

"The costume."

"What about it?" Yozak asked curious.

"Doesn't fit you." Conrad replied as he kept on brushing his horse.

With that said, Yozak accidentally brushed his horse harder.

"Is there something wrong, Yozak?" Conrad smiled innocently.

"Nothing, captain. " "_I look good in women clothing." _Yozak said under his breath.

"I know you do." Conrad said nodding mostly to himself. Yozak stared at his captain , bewildered.

"But you just said..." He was cut off by Conrad.

"I said that costume didn't fit you. Not all."

It was then did Conrad gave Yozak his famous smile and for the first time, Yozak thought, it was creepy, really creepy.

-----------------------------------------

Normal Pov

"Cheating wimp, I bet he's flaunting himself over several girls by now." He punched the wall before going into his daughter's room.

"Greta, may I come in?" He knocked softly.

"Wolfram-papa! Of course you can, you're so silly. " Greta opened the door and pulled her father in. Wolfram let out a small smile as he watched Greta smile happily at him.

"Would you like me to read one of Anissina's stories to you?" Greta seemed to think it over before nodding happily.

"I wanted to spend the time with Yuuri-papa but Greta would like to be with Wolfram-papa too."

Wolfram was content when Greta told him that. He wanted to be something in his daughter's life too even if him and Yuuri may never be together.

"Tell me, Greta. What would you If me and Yuuri don't ever get together?" He regretted saying that as he saw Greta nibbled her lip softly her body shaking, almost about to cry.

"I don't mean it, It's just if..."

"Did Yuuri-papa make you angry? Wolfram-papa? Do you not love him? " Wolfram massaged his forehead, he didn't want Greta having the wrong idea.

" It's not like that, Greta. " Greta blinked sat her father. Wolfram sighed and picked Greta up before placing her up on his lap.

" I do, Greta. It's just one-sided." Greta tilted her head cutely.

"You don't need to know right now." Wolfram gave a small frown, he shouldn't be talking to Greta about this yet. Not till she's 20 or when he finally accepts that Greta could be with someone, which will be never, of course.

Wolfram stood up and tried to walk away but a petite hand caught his. He looked down and faced Greta, wondering why was she pulling him back. Greta looked up , her eyes searching his before closing her eyes and sighing. She opened her eyes once more and smiled brightly.

"Wolfram-papa, you said you'll read me one of the books." Wolfram chuckled and smiled he wouldn't be like Yuuri and get flustered always scratching his head, he just nodded nervously.

"So which one do you want today?" He asked Greta in a gentle manner, that only Greta knew of.

Greta grinned happily at him before searching for the book she wanted at her small bookshelf. After some searching she took out the book she wanted and opened it, presenting it to Wolfram.

Wolfram nodded softly and brought Greta to his lap.

"The monster burst into flames...

----------------------------------

Normal Pov

Yuuri walked down the hallways in search for Wolfram. He had no idea where the blonde soldier would be. He tried the courtyard but one of Wolfram's soldiers told him that training was cancelled. By Murata of all people! Why? Why was Murata doing this to him?

He tried the library but only Gunter was there and he ran the heck away from there. No way was he going to study on a beautiful day.

He tried the kitchen and decided against it as he stood in front of the kitchen door. There was totally no reason why Wolfram would even be in there. He sighed and scratched his head.

As he looked up at his bedroom door. He was afraid. What if Wolfram's going to wear that silk red nightgown again? He knew he couldn't take it. He walked away from the door and decided to see his one and only daughter.

When he reached his daughter bedroom door, he noticed how his hand stopped halfway from knocking. There was a familiar voice inside there, beside's Greta's own voice. He placed the shell of his ear on the door, only to find that it was Wolfram. And it sounded like he was telling their daughter a story. He sat down his ears never leaving the door. He wanted to know why Wolfram was reading Greta a story. The door creaked open. But not even Wolfram noticed as he was intent on reading Greta the story. Yuuri peeked in and saw Wolfram peacefully reading a book to Greta who was on his lap.

He stared once more, he never saw Wolfram looked this calm. Not in the three years he's been there. And as he saw the serene picture before him, he was wondering why had he never saw this side of Wolfram, or was he too oblivious? His eyes lowered. How could he not have ever seen this side of Wolfram before? He clenched his fists tightly. Was he really ignoring Wolfram? He had no time to think when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He yelled out in surprise but it was muffled as a hand came out and wrapped it around his mouth.

He looked carefully and saw it was Murata, the Great sage had a finger on his mouth telling him to keep it down.

Murata let his hand fall and smiled as he stretched. He kept looking at Wolfram and Greta. His eyes lowered in a friendly gaze liking the sight before him.

"Did you know?" Murata shrugged.

"Guess so. He's been doing that everytime you're away." Yuuri gazed down at his fiance and daughter. He should have known his daughter would be lonely without him but he thought either Conrad or Gwendal would take care of her. Not his own fiance? And he questioned himself, as he stared at them.

"Did I really not notice?"

----------------------------------------

If anyone of you have read my newly updated profile. I'm sorry, ok. I just had to let off some steam and I guess I'm just irritated by those kind of girls. Even if what I say is not true, I believe every word of it. Anway, if you don't want to read my story because of what I wrote in my prof. Then I'm fine with it.

If any of you have a problem with it pm me.

Read and Review


	4. Where am I

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Done.**

**Warning : The story is short very short. Yaoi .**

---------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

"I should talk to him." Gisela thought as she nursed Yuuri's burn for the third time this month.

"What's his problem anyway!" Yuuri complained. It was obvious that he was talking to the girls anyway. But Gisela remained quiet.

"I - I mean I wasn't even flirting!." Trying to justify himself.

"They were all over me. Like a herd of rhinoes. They were CRUSHING me!" He started to make some wild hand movements to show how they suffocated him.

"Yes Heika, I understand. But I would like it if you would stop moving so I can properly nurse that burn of yours." Yuuri blushed, embarassed.

"It's not my fault." Gisela nodded.

"Did you try explaining to him." Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted.

"Without shouting at him." Yuuri raised his eyebrows at the accusation.

"What's the difference? He was already going to hit me any- Ouch."

He winced as cold water was poured onto the burn. Gisela carefully wrapped his arm with the bandage, making sure it was immobilised so it wouldn't aggrevate the burn any further.

"It's the difference that always cause this." Gisela said calmly as she returned Yuuri's hand back to him to emphasize her point.

She smiled at him and gently pushed him out. He turned around facing her, his mouth once again opened to say something but he only got the door.

Gisela let out a sigh.

"Shinou help them."

------------------------------------------

Normal Pov

The wind blew in as the night fell, the figure stood on the balcony. Delicate fingers laced together. A sigh escaped the luscious pink lips as the blonde hair swayed with the wind. Tired emerald eyes closed in desparation. He then laid his hand exhaustedly onto the ledge.

"Help me."

It was then that droplets of rain started to fall. A strong wind rushed through him.

And just like that he was gone.

---------------------------------------------

Yuuri's Pov

"Maaa, Wolfram, don't kick me." I mumbled through the sheets as I flailed my arm at the thin air. My back ached and it was no wonder, I was on the floor again. Did he have to kick me off.

I wrestled with the blankets that is tangled up with me. Curiously, the blankets are still with me, usually Wolfram would have brought it back up.

I lifted my head, craning my neck. He wasn't there, that much was obvious.

"Wolfram?" He shook his head.

_He must already be up_

----------------------------------------------

Wolfram's Pov

I gave a small groan and I slowly got up . Brushing off the imaginary dirt from my knees. I was in a room, it unsophisticated and quite small compared to the rooms in Blood Pledge Castle.

So I'm not in the castle, huh.

It was then the door creaked open, I heard some muffling noises. They were battering with each other. I could make out three distinct voices.

Then the door opened.

"Mama?"

----------------------------------------------

Sorry I was like in hiatus for a very long time. After my exams had finished I only got one time to actually online before getting this horrible diarrheoa from my own cooking. It's the holidays both my mother and father works so I had to cook or go out to buy food. So I chose to cook. Dastric results anyway.

**I will continue to update and I promise tomorrow's page will be much much longer, hopefully**.


	5. Wolfram cooking?

**Author's notes**

**Warning: **Yaoi, don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **no matter how much I wish to own Kyou Kara Maou and see Yuuri and Wolfram get married, I don't so there.

* * *

Normal Pov

"Mama?"

"Oh it's you, Wolfram!" As the brown haired human hugged Wolfram's soaking body. Two heads peeked in to get a look at the intruder.

"You guys are weak if you have to let a woman deal with a stranger." Wolfram said, under his breath. Yuuri's father scratched his head and smiled apologetically. Wolfram now knew why Yuuri was always scratching his head when he was nervous. It was obvious that it was genetic.

"Oh you're wet! I'll get you some clothes." The kind woman ran out of the room.

"I'm sure you can fit into Yuuri's clothes." She said her voice fading as she walks through the hall.

"So why are you here? And where's my brother?" Yuuri's older brother asked, curiously.

"I- I don't know." Wolfram stuttered, genuinely confused. Shori blushed as Wolfram's strap fell off his shoulder. Wolfram noticed and punched Shori.

"Is everybody related to Yuuri so perverted?!"

"You too?!" Showing his fists to Yuuri's scared father.

"No, I'm already married." He waved his hands frantically to dismiss the thought.

* * *

Normal Pov

"Has anyone seen Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, worriedly.

Everybody at the dinner table shook their head. Yuuri wrecked his head in panic. He hadn't seen Wolfram from morning. He wasn't in the bath. He wasn't on the bed. No even the training ground. He just disappeared. The guards even reported that Wolfram had not left the castle. Where could his fiancé be?

Scratch that where would Wolfram be? He wasn't going to even consider Wolfram as his fiancé. But seriously, where was he now?

"Is something wrong, Heika." Conrad asked. Yuuri was too freaked to even correct him.

"Wolfram..." He ran out and continued looking for the blonde prince. He ran to the fountain and he saw unmistakably blonde hair.

But when the blonde person turned it was obvious it was not Wolfram, just a new maid. But he was running too fast to stop and he crashed full speed to the maid. The maid screamed and punched her king, sending him flying to the fountain.

His last thoughts before drowning in the whirlpool caused by Shinou, were Wolfram.

* * *

Wolfram's Pov

This family was strange. After meeting the Shibuya family for the second time in his life, he was genuinely confused.

Shori, Yuuri's older brother keeps looking away. Pervert, just like Murata.

Papa however was trying to calm Mama down. It's probably because she keeps trying to get me into her dresses.

_Flashback_

"_Oh his clothes would look horrible on Wolfram." Mama said as she held up Yuuri's clothes against me. _

"_It's ok." I stuttered, it would actually be nice to be in Yuuri's clothes._

"_No, it's not! Yuuri's clothes would be too big for you!" I blinked at her, I was sure that Yuuri and I were of the same size. But as she held up another shirt against me, I noticed how much bigger it was than me. I never noticed he had grown so much._

"_Aaah Wolfram. You can wear my dresses!" My face was drained of all colour. _

_Oh god, does everybody think I'm a girl? _

"_No, it's ok. I'll just wear Yuuri's shirt." I took one of Yuuri's huge shirt and pushed Mama gently out of the room for some privacy. I took his shirt and held it closely, familiarizing myself with my Yuuri's scent. _

_I was pulling my gown above my head when…_

"_Hey Wolfram do you want –"The door opened. Shori stopped midsentence. _

"_PERVERT!" And Shori got his second punch of the day._

_Flashback end_

I sighed and decided to help Papa calm Mama down. When there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me coming in unannounced." Murata said, opened the front door.

"You!" I grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Wolf-Wolfram…" Murata held his hands up defensively.

"What did you do?!!" I was sure he was going to say something stupid a lie or another. So I pushed him harder against the wall, pulling him to myself and then pushing him back again, to increase impact.

"I just helped Shinou. I- I swear!" As I let go of him, he let out a relieved sigh.

"You're not angry, are you? No killing spree, I hope." I could feel Murata's eyes on my back. I chuckled; it was actually amusing to see the great sage scared.

I slowly walked towards the kitchen where Mama said she was making curry.

"What is she making today?" My eye twitched. Murata was now casually walking behind me. It seems like he tried to catch up with me.

"If you must know, it's curry." I said briefly, not trying to make small chat with this troublesome fellow.

"Oh you mean Shibuya's favourite meal. I'm sure his coming here soon. Ulrike told me , I think." When he said that, I could feel him smirk. But I couldn't help blush at the thought of Yuuri eating curry…

Made by me…

With that thought I walked over to the kitchen and asked Mama if she could teach me how to cook. She seemed happy at the thought and was more than willing to help. I blushed deeply when she said she finally had a daughter to cook with.

There's something wrong with Yuuri's mom.

But I was so engrossed in learning that I did not notice a splash coming from the bathroom.

* * *

Yuuri's Pov

"Argh." I groaned when I realized I was back home, in the bathtub. My head was killing me. It was then that I noticed the shower curtain was closed, someone was bathing. I blushed horribly red.

I went out of the bathtub quietly, trying not to attract attention. But I just had to slip on the bar of soap. The person in the shower however noticed and had opened the shower slightly, which I in turn noticed that my breathing had accelerated.

"Who's that?!" The voice was high-pitched, unrealistic. But I was sure the person was a girl. It didn't sound like my mother. My face reddened even more when I came to the conclusion that I was, in fact, not in my own bathroom. Oh god! I'm going to end up in prison.

The person opened the shower curtain even further. It was all in slow motion. The sweat dripped down my face as I gulped.

I closed my eyes, tightly. Wolfram would kill me.

"Oh." The girl's voice now seems deeper.

"My." I waited for the girl to hit me, punch me or scream.

"God!" Then the girl gave a glass breaking scream, right next to my ear. I opened my eyes and promptly fainted, how manly.

The last thing I heard was maniacal laughter.

Normal Pov

The whole Shibuya family had heard the scream and Murata's maniacal laughter that came soon after.

Except Wolfram of course, he was still trying to cook curry. Just like Yuuri's entrance back to earth, that wasn't working well either.

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, the light shining from the sun bared on him. So he squinted and noticed he was in his room. He shot straight up but regretted doing so as he felt a piercing pain on his head. It was horrible. But it soon felt better as he got a whiff of curry. Mother must be cooking it, he was now considerably happy. Forgetting his headache and the thought of killing Murata, he walked to the source of the smell.

As he walked nearer to the dinner table, he could clearly make out Shori, his father and Murata sitting.

They were all eating curry without him.

The dining area was silenced as Yuuri pulled his chair back and sat down, his arms crossed and he gave a huff.

He was sure he was acting like Wolfram when he didn't get what he wanted but he didn't care what the people at the dining table thought of him. His only worry was that Wolfram was rubbing off him. Yuuri continued sulking and the three other men with him kept their mouth shout, just in case he burst out like Wolfram.

Yuuri's thoughts then turned to Wolfram once more. He now remembered that before he was warped back to his own world, he was searching for the blonde Mazoku.

"He's here on earth." Yuuri's eye twitched as Murata answered his silent question. Murata seemed to know more about Wolfram than he does, nowadays. It annoyed him as he was supposed to be Wolfram's close friend. He stared at Murata, who continued eating.

"He's in the kitchen with mother. He's cooking for you, so you have to wait." Shori said to remove the tension in the air.

Yuuri nodded, he decided not to question Wolfram's sudden interest in cooking. He just continued to sulk. They could have at least waited for him. The sound of metal hitting the table caught his attention. It was Murata laying down his spoon. Murata sighed.

"Did you do anything to make him angry?" Yuuri shook his head at the sudden question.

"Of course not!"

"I think he's trying to kill you."

Yuuri blinked not really understanding so he decided to get it himself. He walked to the kitchen dreading each step.

Once at the kitchen door, he laid his hand onto the doorknob. His hand lingered on the doorknob for awhile as he contemplated whether to open it or not when he heard some determined shouting.

"Okay SPICE!" It was Wolfram.

"Aah Wolfram that's flour."

"Then SALT!"

"I think that's sugar Wolfram."

"Now WATER"

"I'm sure that's bleach…"

Yuuri visibly paled. _He is trying to kill me._

After a few more re-tries.

"That's cheese."

"You don't need to put chili in it. Spice is enough."

"That's starch. Why is it here?"

They were finally done, Yuuri finally sure he was not going to die by Wolfram's hands, went back to his seat and waited.

* * *

(Time skip)

Normal Pov

Yuuri and the other men were talking as they waited for Wolfram's cooking. The other three men however had already finished with their dinner and was only curious on how Wolfram's cooking skills would be.

From Yuuri description of Wolfram's continuous failed attempts, they were understandably happy that they weren't going to be given Wolfram's cooking.

"So where's my favourite men hiding." Yuuri's mother's voice echoed through the halls as they heard footsteps coming closer.

"Yuuri, Wolfram has just finished cooking your food." Yuuri's mother smiled as she came into view. Yuuri gulped.

He heard once more footsteps coming nearer to them, he was sure he was not the only one shocked.

His mouth like the rest of the men around the dining table were wide open.

* * *

A/N Ok sorry it took longer than expected, I had various activities that I had to attend to since I'm the leader of my cca committee. So heh sorry for the long wait. I had like only two hours to finish this and it's still short.

Oh and only Joey Heika got it correct! Congrats!

So read, review and enjoy!


	6. Yuuri's horrible

Author's notes

Warning: Yaoi duh. If you want to flame bout it I'll just call you stupid for not reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my underwear which you did not need to know.

* * *

Murata Pov

This is better than even I could come up with. I safely concluded and smirked as everyone stared at Wolfram. Even Yuuri.

He was only dressed in Yuuri's blouse which was too big and fell right above the knees showing off his smooth legs as he blushed cutely at everyone's staring being his modest self. The blouse was layered with a cute pink apron with letters 'kiss the cook' right in front.

His fringe was pulled back and clipped with a pink clip to match with the pink apron. His whole outfit amplified his cuteness.

Even I had to resist the urge to go over and embraced him tightly and it was not even helping that he was blushing in an adorable way.

I could see he was nervous as he gripped the plate I presumed to be Yuuri's dinner tightly.

Surprisingly to say the least how he could change the whole atmosphere easily as he slammed the plate onto the table.

"YUURI!!"

* * *

Normal Pov

"YUURI!!" Wolfram shouted as he slammed the plate onto the table.

Yuuri shook his head as he finally got out of his trance and paid attention to Wolfram. He gulped unconsciously as he saw the plate that was placed in front of him.

"Eat it." Wolfram commanded. Yuuri gulped once more as he picked up his spoon. He prodded the food with his spoon to see if it was actually edible. The action however worsened the blonde's mood.

"JUST EAT IT!!" Yuuri looked up from his previous actions to get a good look at Wolfram. Eyes lowered slowly as his lips trembled and hands shook from the nervousness. He had a full blown blush and he couldn't stop it as he reluctantly whispered.

_Please…_

Nobody knew what happened next but Shori had excused himself mumbling about a nosebleed. Murata continue to resist the urge to hug the blonde. He too, Yuuri noticed, was expecting an upcoming nosebleed.

"I didn't poison it, you know." Wolfram said sadly, an emotion that he did not usually show.

Yuuri felt guilty. He really didn't want to upset Wolfram. It just happens all the time, he knew it was not intentional. So he did what he thought could resolve the situation. He brought the spoon to his lips, opened his mouth and ate it. Wolfram looked up and paid very close attention to what Yuuri's reaction might be.

Yuuri chomped down on the food and let his tongue roll over to taste the food. He blushed when he found out the food wasn't half bad. Wolfram let out a relieved sigh when Yuuri seemed to actually enjoy the food.

But just when the food reached his stomach and as he reached for another spoonful of the dinner, he keeled over as if someone had just kicked his stomach. Hard.

Yuuri's mother rushed over to help Yuuri. They found out later that night that he had food poisoning neither Wolfram nor Jeniffer knew what Wolfram had put it in that had caused it.

Wolfram, however, did not find that piece of information amusing.

Was it his fault that Yuuri was a wimp and couldn't handle good food.

He huffed and walked away with an angry pout.

* * *

Normal Pov

"Argh!" Wolfram screamed as he kicked the trashcan.

"Now I'm venting my anger onto an inanimate object." He picked up the trashcan. He slung the bag of garbage over his shoulder before gently putting the garbage in.

"A prince like me doing garbage. That's very lowly. But if it gets mama's good graces then.. I guess... it should be okay."

Suddenly he heard sniffling. He looked around to try to locate where the sobbing was coming from.

"Who's there?" He said gently. He rounded about the corner to be met with three small children, one of them was holding a baby.

"Little ones, are you alright?" He questioned politely. He could see their little forms stiffened, beofre they turned around their big rounds eyes meeting his. He couldn't believe that their eyes could get any bigger than they already were, but surprise surprise, they did.

One of them pointed a pudgy finger at him while using the other hand to wipe off the snot from his nose. That's unsanitary, the blonde prince moaned in his head.

"Princess!" The redhead with black eyes pointed at him.

Wolfram's eye twitched.

"Who you calling princess?" Wolfram rolled up his sleeves and raised his fists,he brought it back down fully understanding that they were just children. One of the children, a small girl with black hair pulled back in a small ponytail and black eyes came forward and tugged at the hem of his blouse.

"Yes?" He said gently once more as he bend down to her level.

"Princess." Wolfram's eyes twitched but she continued.

"We're lost."

"Oh." The three of them looked up at him, he noticed another boy with black hair but emerald eyes just like his own who was carrying a little baby. The boy looked like the oldest of three slightly taller than the other two. The other redhead and brunette were of the same height. They're twins, Wolfram realised.

"Oh?" The blonde was at loss for words at what to say. He picked up the small baby that were held out to him by the black haired boy and pumped him up and down. He refused to check what gender the baby is and was sure he was not going to get an answer from one of the children it would be too embarrasing so to make life easier, for now the baby will be a _him._

The baby gurgled cutely and small drops of saliva dripped from his face.Wolfram sighed and wipe the saliva with Yuuri's blouse. Babies were troublesome just like Huber's girl. He could manage with young kids like Greta but not babies.

"Erm.." He said nervously as the girl tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"Yui." The girl replied maturely.

"Okay then Yui. Don't cry anymore. I'll get you back home." Who was he kidding? He had no idea where their place was, he wasn't even familiar with the place.

He brought them back to Yuuri's house to ask for help. He left them at the doorstep. He crouched down again and told them to stay there quietly. They nodded firmly and he gave the baby back to the oldest.

"Sorry for intruding." He said as he opened the front door. He went to the living room but he hid as soon as he heard Yuuri's groans and moans.Wimp.

He rushed out of the house slammed the door and grabbed the baby and the children and walked away.

"Argh He is such a WIMP!"

"Princess, are you okay?" The redhead asked. Wolfram was too tired to argue with the child about the name.

"Yes.." Wolfram answered still wondering what their names are.

"I'm Yuusuke. Little big brother is Yoishiro." He pointed to himself and the black haired boy. Little Big Brother? Where did I hear that from? Wolfram asked himself.

"Where's your house?"

The children scrunched their faces trying to remember.

"Erm.. Big Brother said it was street 15 and block..." Yoishiro answered. Wolfram check the place they were at the right street.

"And..block..." He continued on.

"12!!"

"21!!"

The twins said simultaneously.

"No 12!"

"No 21!"

"No!"

"No!" The baby started to cry.

"12!"

"21!"

Wolfram groaned, this was the reason why Greta would be an only child.

"Stop!" Both the twins stop fighting. The baby also seemed to calm down.

"We'll check both houses alright?" The twins nodded. Wolfram thought he should change out from the blouse first but he didn't want to face the lousy wimp.

"Let's start with 12." _Yuuri's house is 16 so 12 would be nearer and easier to get to._

He lead the way with the baby. The twins held the each side of his blouse while the brunnete boy followed behind.

"Yoishiro." The black haired boy looked up.

"Walk in front of me, it's safer so I can see all of you."

Yoishiro nodded and smiled catching up with them to walk in front. The path to the other houses were always bending so it was easy to understand why the kids got lost. On the way to the house they talked.

"Princess how old are you?" Yuusuke asked.

"Erm.." He was now 84 but he couldn't tell that to the human kids. Yuuri was 18 now so he should look the same right?

"18?" The twins looked at each other disbelievingly.

"You look younger..."

"Oh.." Wolfram didn't know what to say. He tried to change the subject.

"Why do you call me princess?"

* * *

Sorry very very sorry for updating late. I didn't even have time to read any fanfictions lately. My procrastination way to my homework is my downfall. Heh. I want to read fanfictions! But Can't that is so depressing.

Okay so anyone want to guess the reason?

_"Why do you call me princess?"_

Merry christmas to all!!! Though I don't celebrate it. I want Wolfram for christmas!!!

R&R


	7. Lil children

"That's because-"

**COCOA 'S NOTES**

**Warning: **Exceptionally long. And boring. I tainted Greta's innocence. OOCness. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own it. If I do you Gwendal's stuck down Gunter's throat. We know that didn't happen right?

--

"That's because-"

Yui, the brunette decided to pop in excitedly.

"The princesses are always nice to children! And the princess is always pretty!"

Wolfram blushed at that. _Were children ogling him too?_

"Isn't he pretty little big brother?" The brunette asked her older brother.

"Yes…" The boy blushed. Wolfram didn't want it to seem like he was complimenting himself but Yoishiro seemed to have developed a crush on him. He was avoiding Wolfram's eyes. The end of his lips twitched, that was really cute.

"How did you all get lost?"

Yoishiro answered.

"Big Brother had his friend over, he told us to stay in the room and do our homework quietly. He gave us snacks and everything But Yuusuke decided to have an _adventure_." He emphasized on the word greatly, looking annoyed.

The redhead just pouted, fuming quietly.

"Big Brother said I had to take care of them, if he were ever busy so I followed Yui and Yuusuke, and we couldn't just leave Yuichi alone."

"Yuichi? Oh, the baby." Wolfram smiled at Yoishiro.

"That was really responsible of you, Yoishiro. But you should have stopped them instead." The black haired boy flushed embarrassed and his younger brother sticks out his tongue at him.

"Ha! Little big brother was scolded by princess."

"I wasn't scolding him, I'm just informing him. You, however, disobeyed your older brother's order." The 'princess' lectured. The redhead bowed his head slightly. Wolfram sighed.

"But it can't be helped. Now we should think of going back home. It's an adventure in itself, isn't it?"

Yuusuke brightened up. "We have a princess for an adventure too, now all we need is a knight."

"Little big brother can be the knight!" Yui suggested. Yoishiro spluttered as he blushed heavily.

"St-stop talking… non-nonsense." Wolfram chuckled, the boy did seem to have a crush on him.

"I wouldn't mind it at all if you were my knight, Yoishiro. " Yoishiro blushed heavily at that, he looked at his own feet.

"Do you mean that?'

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Thank you, princess." The black haired boy whispered.

Wolfram nodded and smiled. It seemed the only time he could think or talk calmly was with children. Maybe it was because, they ask less questions about yourself, and rather just be with you.

They turned around another corner and reached a house similar to Yuuri's. The house , however, was blooming with flowers with a bundle of flowers hanging from the front steps beautifully. Wolfram was in awe never did he see that many flowers in one place.

"Neh. Neh. Princess, this is our house." Wolfram shook his head.

"Is it now?" Yui nodded proudly.

The lights inside were off. Nobody's at home. Wolfram sighed heavily. What were they going to do now?

"Let's sit here and wait, okay?" The children nodded and even Yuichi, the baby was silent.

--

Yuuri's Pov

"Ugh." The pain in my stomach was overbearing, but with my family and Murata looming over me, I knew the pain would never get better. I walked out of the house and took in the fresh air. I thought the pain stopped but it didn't last long. Groaning, I sat down on the steps.

"Yuusuke, Yui! Yoshiro, where are all of you?!" Someone was shouting. Who would be making so much noise in the middle of the night? I found a guy running from my right.

The guy stopped to catch his breath, he looked wearily at me. I was a bit surprised how uncannily similar he was to Wolfram, just taller and less _beautiful._ I blushed at the thought.

"Have you seen some children walking past here?" I blinked at him, trying to recall.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" He was breathing heavily.

"I lost my brothers and sisters."

"I'm really sorry but I didn't. I can help you find them though." I tried to get up however ended up recoiling in pain. The guy saw this and shook his head.

"I think I'll be fine on my own." He gave a small smile to me and started running down the path.

Disappointed, I sat back down. I started to think of the guy. He was unfamiliar and I was sure I was close to most of the neighbors. I gave a nonchalant shrug, he must be new then.

_He really did look like Wolfram._

_Yeah, he did._

_His hair did curl like Wolfram._

_But Wolfram has blonde hair and emerald green eyes._

_That guy had brown hair and eyes._

_Not like Wolfram._

_Not like Wolfram at all._

_Wolfram…_

_Wolfram..._

"Wait! Where is Wolfram?!"

--

_After one hour, our oblivious hero notices his blonde haired, emerald eyed, fiancé, missing. _

_What a boob…_

_--_

Wolfram's Pov

After a few minutes, Yoishiro started tapping his finger on the steps. Yui and Yuusuke at my side, glaring at each other while hugging my waist possessively. I couldn't ward them off as I was holding Yuichi. My patience was wearing thin.

I was distracted when Yuichi started whimpering softly. I pumped him softly up and down and cooed at him. He giggled and started to pull my hair. It wasn't that strong to hurt. I couldn't help but chuckle and nuzzle the baby. Yuichi almost purred at me. But then the twins got jealous of Yuichi and started tugging the ends of my blouse. This was definitely annoying.

Luckily a contraption stopped right in front of the house before I could let out one of my outburst. Yuuri called it a car at my last stay here; it's still a wonder, how the carriage moves without a horse.

A tall man with short black hair and broad shoulder stepped out, he was dressed neatly in a suit. He looked smart. When the person's face came into view, my face turned scarlet, the man was too handsome for words. Too entranced by him, I failed to notice the hands leaving my side and the little footsteps running. The children surrounded the man.

I came back into reality and stood up with Yuichi still in my arms. The man gave out a low chuckle. "So this is where you are." The children nodded excitedly.

"Hello." I was a little taken aback when the man directed his attention to him.

"Who might you be?" The man continued.

"I'm Wolf-"

"Princess!" I sighed.

"I'm princess." I gave a quirky smile to the children.

He looked surprise but his eyes shone with amusement. He held out his hand.

"I'm Tayuya." He expected me to take his hand. But I ignored it, I don't deal well with strangers. He took his hand back, clearly embarrassed. I could handle kids; adults were of a different matter.

I heard footsteps, it was getting louder and louder by the second. I turned to my right and saw a shadow about the corner, running. A guy came into view, his height was of Yuuri's but he had brown hair and almond coloured eyes. He was absolutely beautiful, his hair curled inwards framing his face, softly.

And he looked like me.

The boy rushed to the kids and pulled them all into a hug. He looked relieved. The kids were crying and sobbing and hugging the boy. Then Tayuya came, he wrapped his arms around the boy and children.

"Big Brother!" Both Yoshiro and Yui screamed.

They looked like one big family.

This was the one scene I knew I'll never get with Yuuri.

And I had to force myself to smile as Yuichi started whimpering once more, noticing my discomfort.

_Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought…_

_--_

_And at our second favourite dimension…_

_--_

Normal Pov

The door to Gwendal's office creaked open softly.

"Gwendal I have some news for you." Said person looked up from the pile of papers he was previously buried in. His eyes burrowed, clearly annoyed. However when he saw it was Conrad, he calmed and allowed the brown haired soldier to continue.

"We have news from the temple, that Heika has went back…"

Gwendal nodded.

"Is that all." Clearly, he wasn't asking.

"He has went back with Wolfram." The aristocrat was apparently shocked. One can tell from the amount of wrinkles forming on his head and his eyes slanting. You could mistake his shock for anger, though.

"I understand. You're dismissed." The soldier bowed and turned to leave.

Before he left, Conrad whispered softly, but audible enough for Gwendal to hear…

"Gunter is looking for him. I presume that…" He gave a short pause before resuming.

"You will be the one to inform him on His Highness absence." With that he gave one last bow and left.

"Hn," Was the only sound Gwendal made to express his distress.

--

Normal Pov

Wolfram was too caught up in his thoughts, that he did not notice the family moving towards him. He only realized their movement when they were right in front of him and Yui and Yuusuke started chatting about how the princess saved them.

"So you're princess?" The guy gave him a smirk.

"And you're Big Brother?" Wolfram raised his eyebrow while smirking. Then the boy did something unexpected, he laughed.

"I like you, I'm Ryuichi." And he presented his hand just like Tayuya. But this time Wolfram surprisingly took it.

"I'm Wolfram." He shook with his free hand that was not supporting Yuichi, he gave a small smile. Tayuya at Ryuichi's side looked shocked, he didn't anticipate that and pouted slightly. And mumbled, _he didn't take my hand._

Ryuichi told him to stop being such a baby. This was another one of the similarities between him and Wolfram, pet names.

The baby left Wolfram's hands and was back on Ryuichi's. Wolfram wouldn't admit, he was a little disappointed so he just frowned.

"Thank you, Wolfram, for taking care of them." Wolfram nodded, he felt awkward at the silence after and was about to walk away when he was pulled back by a tug at the end of his blouse.

"Would we see you again, princess." This time it was Yoishiro who had spoken. Wolfram crouched down to his height and gave a bright smile.

"Of course. We'll play again." With that he gave, Yoishiro a kiss on the cheek.

"_Thank you." _When he was about to leave once more, Ryuichi stopped him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you only wearing a blouse?" Wolfram had the decency to blush.

"It's obvious that you're foreign here. Did you get lost?" Wolfram shook his head.

"I came here to see a friend on instinct and wasn't thinking. And this friend of mine doesn't have any clothes of my size." Ryuichi seemed to contemplate this over, hands below his chin, fingers tapping his lips, thoughtfully.

"A Girlfriend?" Wolfram shook his head. Ryuichi smirked.

"A boyfriend then?" The blush adorned on the blonde's cheek showed it all. Ryuichi smiled in triumph.

"Come then, I think I still have clothes your size…" The family began entering the house. Wolfram took it as a lead to follow.

"When I was 13, maybe..." Ryuichi gave a small chuckle while Wolfram seethed behind him.

"Are you implying that I'm short?!"

He didn't receive an answer, only a mocking laughter.

--

_Now, to our favorite clueless hero…_

_--_

Yuuri's Pov

"Wolfram!!" I managed to breathe out. I checked in with my family and nobody knew where Wolfram is.

They blamed me for not paying attention and volunteered me to go out looking for him. Shori and mother opposed to this though seems like I had a bad stomache ache but father and Murata told me to be a man and find my fiancé.

They were right I should have been more observant, urgh. Troublesome.

The ache in my stomach had stopped I guess it took awhile for my iron stomach defenses to kick in.

You get this once your mother, who isn't that much of a fabulous cook starts making you test taste every one of her creations, she becomes like Annisina. Then I guess I'm the Gwendal of mother's inventions.

I kept shouting Wolfram's name but to no avail. Only the echo of my own voice was my return. The path was quiet, as I walked passed house after house but there was no sign of Wolfram at all.

Finally I came across this one house, which was littered with beautiful flowers everywhere. A little boy sat down on the steps, he had red hair and black eyes.

"Hey, hello there." The boy looked up at me.

"Have you seen a boy around my age, walking around?"

"You mean princess?" The boy blinked up at me.

"Princess?" The boy nodded.

"He had pretty hair and eyes." _I guess Wolfram does have nice hair and eyes._ I shook my head to break myself away from the thoughts.

"You mean blonde hair and emerald green eyes?'

"Blonde?" The boy asked.

"Yellow." I tried to explain. The boy smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Where did he go?" The boy pointed to the house.

What was Wolfram doing in another's person house?

Was he too beautiful that someone kidnapped him and was about to rape him? Or maybe sell him off to make money? Or did they know I was king from an alternate universe with demons and was using him a hostage? Or did Annisina catch him from Shin Makoku to Earth for her experiments?

I shuddered at the thought before gaining back my composure.

WOLFRAM!!

--

Normal Pov

"Are you sure?" Wolfram asked, a bit doubtful.

"Yeah, it's okay. Take it." Wolfram spread the t-shirt to look at it carefully.

"Stop doing that. I can't fit it anymore anyway." Wolfram blushed as he held up a short which was much too short.

"But they're very…" He paused to find the right word to say, before he bursts out in anger. "REVEALING! I don't want to be seen as a common whore!"

"Calm down, I reassure you, you won't. People here wear clothes like this." Before Wolfram could rebut, Ryuichi continued.

"Do you have any other clothes?" Wolfram shook his head.

"Besides do you intend to walk around the streets naked?" He shook his head once more.

"So you don't have any other choice in this matter, do you?" Wolfram huffed indignantly. He grabbed the clothes and turned away, mumbling an incoherent "Thank you." He walked out of the house and grabbed Yuuri by the collar as Yuuri tried to enter the house.

"What- WOLFRAM?!" A shocked Yuuri asked.

"Bye Bye princess!" Yuusuke waved.

Wolfram only gave a nod in reply before walking away hurriedly.

"When did you notice I was missing? I bet it was your family who remembered, you wimp!" Yuuri sighed in slight relief and annoyance. He was relief that Wolfram was safe, annoyed that Wolfram was nagging like a wife.

"Wait how did you know I was here? You just ran out of there and grabbed me."

"You're not that quiet, you know. Shouting my name in a town like this and at a time like this is inconsiderate."

Yuuri kept his mouth shut and let Wolfram drag him back home. He pouted a bit, not liking the fact that Wolfram was angry at him.

They went back home and slept. Not a word was spoken on today's event.

--

_While our cute couple is asleep…_

_--_

Normal Pov

"Uncle Conrad!" Greta jumped onto her unexpected victim.

"Princess, what are you doing here alone?"

"Uncle Gwendal said to find you." Conrad slowly let Greta down.

"Isn't he supposed to spend the day with you?"

Greta looked cutely from left to right, as if to make sure no one could hear them. She asked Conrad to bend down so she could whisper into his ear.

"He's busy distracting Gunter." Conrad pulled away and gave a nod of understanding. But his impassive face almost faulted at what Greta said next.

"In bed."

Then she gave a smirk uncannily similar to Wolfram's.

--

_So the princess is being naughty and the king remains oblivious while the prince. Well he has the social skills of a hungry shark and still doesn't know how to cook. But that's why we love them right?_

_--_

I'm sorry I haven't update for so long. For a very long time, but now I'm here to tell you that I have just updated! My updates will be faster at the end of the year. But now I have to stuuuddyy!!

--

**Bad Pick-up lines**

_Wolfram was irritated at all this persistent flirtations by Yuuri's friends. All he did was come to the practice and now all he want to do is leave. Another one of them was coming up to him right now._

"_Hey honey, if I told you, you had a beautiful body. Would you hold it against me?"_

_Oh Shinou, how he wished he could punch their faces in. _

**--**

A little preview for the next. Again I am sorry for the boring chap and the oocness of Wolfram muahaha. I just love the different way Wolfram reacts to children compared to adults.


	8. corny pick up lines

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Warning: Wolfram overload.**

Sorry for the long update. Hope yáll still wish to read it! If you don't i'm going to hide under my bed covers and cry myself to sleep. Hahakz kidding. Enjoy!

Normal Pov

The morning after, was a blur to Wolfram. Yuuri had actually woken up before him and had left in a hurry. Shouri had mumbled a quick ' 'I have to go," during breakfast and his father-in-law to be went to work after grabbing a piece of bread and giving a quick peck to mom. And now he and mom was left alone.

"So Wol-chan," a nickname given by mom," What are you going to do now?" She asked while cleaning the dishes.

He shrugged, he didn't get a chance to discuss his plans today with Yuuri. Mom looked at him strangely.

"Don't you want to find Yuu-chan? You are his fiance after all." He shrugged once more, Yuuri didn't bother telling him where he was going and sincerely he was tired of this and cat and mouse game.

Without another word to mom, he went back to bed. Plopped himself down, and tried to return to sleep. Maybe when he woke up Yuuri would have reached home, and then they could go out. Wolfram blushed, it'll be like a date. He shook his head furiously, Yuuri probably wouldn't agree to it.

It would be wrong. He pouted, now he's thinking like Yuuri. He rolled over so he was on his back, then grunted, something was digging into his back. He reached under and found a paper, slightly crumpled.

He opened it and noticed it was Yuuri handwriting, probably meant for him, he squinted his eyes as though trying to understand it and gave up. "Idiot," did Yuuri seriously think he could read it, He might be able to understand earth's language because Yuuri had taught him and he was of course a fast learner, but he couldn't possibly read it. Giving the paper to mom, he waited while she read.

"Oh!" She squealed, while handing it back to Wolfram. " Yuu-chan's trying to tell you that he has baseball practise and if you want to meet him, he'll be there." Mom hugged Wolfram in her excitement. "Just like a husband telling his wife where he'll be." Wolfram raised an eyebrow in question to what mom suggested.

"So I'm the wife?" Mom didn't hear him though, happily humming to herself a wedding tune. Would it be alright if he banged his head against a wall?

Changing to the new clothes Ryuichi gave him, he looked himself over and blushed. What was Yuuri going to think of him? "Urgh, Yuuri this and that. Sure he was in love with the idiot, but he shouldn't be thinking of only him. How was Greta doing without him? Conrad should be taking care of her, it was weird not being able to take of Greta as he always did. Whenever Yuuri was away... Urgh, he gave up!

"Where's the baseball field, Yuuri talked about?" Wolfram asked as he returned to the kitchen.

"It's quite near here." And she gave him the directions. (A/N: too tired to explain)

"Thank you," He said quietly. He opened the front door only to see Tayuya (A/N: Ryuichi's bf) his hand ready to knock the door. When he noticed Wolfram he pulled his hand back as though burnt and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Wolfram sighed, "What do you want? And how did you know I was here?"

"Yoishiro followed you back?" Wolfram raised an elegant eyebrow once more. "And?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you could take care of Yuichi for me." When the baby's name was mentioned, only then did he noticed what who was being cradled on Tayuya's arm. He took the baby and the baby bag on the floor.

"So I'll take that as a yes then?" Wolfram wanted to strangle the idiot, what kind of person he thinks Wolfram is, to leave a baby.

"It has to be an emergency if you're asking a stranger whom you've only known for a night. So I'm guessing Ryuichi's busy and you were supposed to find a suitable nanny for the baby and you forgot? Now with nowhere else to go you come to find me, using whatever connections you might have to find me and would probably beg me on your knees if I should refuse. Stop me if I'm wrong."

Tayuya's head hung low ashamed, Wolfram frowned, his actions were way too similar to Yuuri's, maybe that's the reason why he hadn't simply said no?

"When do you want him back?" Tayuya brightened up and gave a big grin. Wolfram looked away and blushed.

"Around the evening, if you don't mind?" Wolfram nodded and Tayuya left with the contraption he saw the night before, but not without thanking him a thousand times. He looked at the child in his arms.

"So let's get going?" He carried the bag over his shoulders and cradled the giggling baby.

Normal Pov

"Hey, babe so how's my darling baby brother?" Tayuya laughed nervously.

"You mean Yuusuke and Yoishiro? They're having soccer practise and Yui's at gymnastic training just for your extra information." He heard Ryuchi groaning.

"What are you playing at? Where's Yuichi?"

"Oh, he's with Wolfram." He said it like it was a daily occurrence. Ryuichi groaned once more. Why did he fell for an idiot?

"Why the hell is he with Wolfram?" He heard Tayuya gulping in fear.

"Erm, because Wolfram came over to play with the children and offered to take care of your darling baby brother, so I told the nanny she didn't have to come over." There was silence for awhile, before Ryuichi answered cheerfully.

"Ok babe, but if I find out that you're lying, you'll wake up every morning with an aching back on the couch." Tayuya gulped.

"Bye, love you babe." Then he heard the click off the phone. He gave a relieved sigh and loosened his tie. He had the whole day to make sure Ryuichi didn't found out or else...

"I'm dead."

Normal pov

Yuuri wiped the sweat off his face after his fifth practise swing. He wasn't even really batting but the swing and the rush of the wind to his face was a lovely feeling.

He wondered momentarily where Wolfram was before a ball came flying his way. He blocked the ball with his bat. Looking up, he noticed it was Murata.

"Distracted, Yuuri?"

"I was just thinking." Murata smirked.

"Of your beautiful fiancé back at home?" Yuuri's face turned beet red.

"I wasn't thinking of him. I was just wondering what mother is going to cook for dinner." Murata just gave him a mischievous grin. And mumbled incoherently under his breath.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Tch, whatever that idiot Murata can think whatever he wants too. So what if he was thinking of Wolfram? Why does it bother him so? He was broken up from his thoughts when he heard totally nothing. Not the coach shouting, nor his friends talking, just complete total silence. He looked around wondering why the noisy field suddenly became so quiet.

Then he saw it, or more like him, the person behind the eerie silence.

"Wolfram..."

The boy was dressed in a light blue top that bared his creamy shoulders and shorts that were too high above the knee, slender legs being shown off. His cheeks were rosy, most probably from the attention he received.

"Whose baby is that?"

"Huh?" Yuuri looked over at Murata.

"The baby in his arms. Illegitimate child?" Murata asked.

"Don't make fun, Murata!" Yuuri sputtered.

"Wolfram!"

He broke the tension in the air when he yelled while marching towards him. His teammates started whispering.

When he reached Wolfram, he blushed. He had seen Wolfram in skimpier clothing but never in bright sunlight where his porcelain skin was glowing due to the sun, enhancing his beauty. Even his legs were so...

"Wimp! Eyes towards my face!" Wolfram stomped his feet.

"I wasn't looking anywhere! You're just misreading my expressions! " Wolfram rolled his eyes, he heard that too many times. He looked at Yuuri then he saw Yuuri's expression change from one of embarrassment to surprise. 3, 2, 1... Yuuri tried to recover from his shock.

He noticed the baby. Wolfram sighed as he waited for Yuuri to find the words to say. Only a whole jumble of words filled Yuuri's mind, and he could not put words to sentences.

And the only word Yuuri could utter,

"How?" Wolfram couldn't believe that 'how' was the only word that the wimp's small little brain could come up with.

"I conceived it out of thin air, what did you think?" Yuuri was taken aback, and his face matched the colour of a tomato.

"I didn't mean that! I was thinking of how, how the... erm the baby,..How?" Wolfram groaned in disbelief.

"I'll be over there!" He pointed to the stands where Murata was currently at. Yuuri watched with his mouth wide open as Wolfram walked away, baby in hand.

He was brought back to reality when one of his friends patted his back.

"That your boyfriend, Yuu-chan?" Yuuri groaned, Yuu-chan was something they made fun with him about when his mom came in yelling the pet name she had given him.

"No." Then a whole group of his friends surrounded him.

"So a friend then? " Yuuri nodded. Then they all turned to Wolfram. The king turned too and instantly wished he didn't, the shorts hugged Wolfram's bottom tightly. He took one big gulp of his own saliva.

"Whoa, he's hot!" Commented one of his friends, Kai. Yuuri gaped at the incredulity of the statement. All of his friends started agreeing with the previous boy.

"So who is he?" Then his surroundings became silent as they all waited for his answer.

"Pen pal from Germany?" Gasps and whispers broke out.

"But he speaks so fluently," Kai commented once again. And once again Yuuri had could only sputter the first thing that came to his mind.

"Half- Japanese?" And his friends took his lie in just like that.

He noticed Kai looking at Wolfram once more, and he deduced that Kai was interested. It surprised him, Kai usually gave out comments like that to girls he saw but he was never interested but the way he looked at Wolfram. He shook his head and laughed nervously to himself, Wolfram's a boy, how could Kai get a crush on...

His eyes widened as he noticed Kai walking over to Wolfram.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He grabbed his team's head pitcher's shoulders.

Kai turned his head around, "Introduce myself?"

Yuuri let go of him, startled. Kai was interested in his fiancé. Kai taking that as a go ahead continued walking. His other teammates having the same idea scrambled to catch up with Kai.

Yuuri looked over to where Wolfram was standing and talking to Murata and then looked at Kai and the others. His thoughts?

But it's wrong.

_Poor clueless wimp..._

Wolfram's Pov

I regretted walking over to Murata.

"So that yours, your Excellence?" Referring to Yuichi. I glared at him, seeing that he was holding back his laughter.

"Do not annoy me, I might not be able to conjure up fire but I am able to still as what yuuri would say, 'kick your butt'." I rolled my eyes when he actually bursts into laughter after what I said.

Idiot.

I cooed at Yuichi, trying to ignore Murata for the moment. My first time taking care of a baby was not successful but after two years taking care of Hubes baby (which Greta or Yuuri offered to do but panicked in the end) when he wanted some alone time with his wife, gained me some experience.

I looked up and noticed Murata looking over my shoulder. Only when he noticed me staring did he turned his attention back to me and give me that stupid smile of his.

"Let me hold him?" Murata asked. I was reluctant to do so. Murata gave a fake pout.

"Please? I'll be good. I promise. " I sighed and handed him over. My worry vanished when Yuichi was instantly taken by Murata, grabbing one his black locks in curiosity. Maybe Yuichi was too trusting? Like that damn wimp. Urgh, Yuuri again.

"Ahem." I turned around and almost pulled back from all the faces that greeted me. Yuuri's teammates or I presumed stared at me, not saying a single word.

There was one that stood out. He was in the centre, he had messy black locks like a mix of Murata's and Yuuri's hair and honey coloured eyes. His body was a bit more built than Yuuri. It was not a surprise to me for some reason that he was the first to speak up.

"Name, Kai, my, is." I blinked awhile wondering what the hell he is trying to mean. His face seemed flushed; it must be because of the heat. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment or so what I thought. Did all boys on Yuuri's home world do that?

"Sorry, my name is Kai," The almond eye boy said, after regaining his composure.

The others started shouting their names to me. When they stopped, I saw Kai opening his mouth to speak.

"Hi, I would like to..." however he was interrupted by his friend who pushed himself in front.

"Hey babe, do you have a map?" A map?

"'Cause darling, I'm lost in your eyes." Was that their way of courting me? Another pushed his way to the front.

"Hey angel. Are you lost? Cause heaven's far far away." What the hell's an angel?

I was getting irritated at all this persistent flirtations by Yuuri's friends. All I wanted to do was come to the practice and now I just wish to leave. Another one of them opened their mouth.

"Hey honey, if I told you, you had a beautiful body. Would you hold it against me?"

Oh Shinou, how I wished I could punch their faces in.

Yuuri's Pov

Their all hung over my Wolfram. Why the hell isn't Wolfram pushing them away?

I heard someone batting at my side. I turned and noticed Kanata practising his swing.

"You're not going there?" I asked wondering why he was not infatuated with Wolfram just like the rest.

He looked up and smile. "He's not my type." And part of me was relieved, though I did not know why, but part of was worried. As though to explain himself he continued,

"Neither are you." So he liked guys at least? Was my whole team gay? What's wrong with the world? Guys like girls, girls like guys. It's just our human nature.

"You're thinking too much, Cap'n." Now he's a mind reader?

I looked back at Wolfram. People were pushing each other to get to Wolfram. This has to be a big joke.

_Preview_

"_Err, Wolfram, you have to leave." Wolfram looked at me straight in the eye. I guess he wanted a reason._

"_You're distracting the team."I turned around to emphasise my point and sure enough the players were all waving at him, some were whistling or showing off. Not doing too well though. The coach was getting frustrated._

_Wolfram looked at the baby and glared at me when he looked up._

"_Why do I have to leave? Why can't they all leave then?" I gaped at him, but it's a baseball practise._

"_But where would we practise? Wolfram!"_

A short preview. Sorry I didn't mean to take too long to update! My Computer broke down I couldn't use it for three months. Then we had a new computer and we just put up the Microsoft words. I'll try to update and I'll review new stories too.

So please review so that I'll know I should continue unless you're all tired of it of course.

Thank you.


	9. Murata's in love

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but this plot.

**Warning: **Some MuraWolf.

I'm so sorry for being on hiatus, I was actually going to drop it but then I reread the reviews then realize that I hate it when people discontinue their works so I couldn't do the same. My main reason is because I didn't know where this fic was going but now I know and I have all the chapters in mind so I will continue.

My goal at LEAST one chap per week. If more reviews then two.

For those who need me to catch you up if you are too do not wish to read the previous chaps. I would also point out new names that pop up so you know who's who.

Chapter one: Murata concocts his genius plan with Wolfram

Chapter two: Silky red gown for Wolf-chan in bed. Yuuri finds him sexy and cute. Wolf-chan almost broke engagement but cheekily didn't. Yuuri was relieved though he didn't know why.

Chapter three: Cheerleading outfit. Conzak moment. Greta's scared of both her papas not loving each other. Yuuri realized that Murata had cancelled Wolfram's training and was not happy about it. Stumbled on Greta and Wolfram's father and daughter moment and figured that he missed out on a lot.

Chapter four: Yuuri burned by Wolfram, Gisela's becoming exasperated. Wolfram asks for help and is taken away.

Chapter five: Wolfram finds himself on earth. Yuuri tries to find him in the demon world. Wolfram meets the family again and finds out that Shouri's a big pervert, read it for cute scene between them. Murata enters the home, teases Yuuri when he returns to earth accidentally. Wolfram cooks and the family suspects the blonde of trying to assassinate the king.

Chapter six: Kiss the cook! Well it didn't happen so Wolfram wears Yuuri's blouse which is way too big for him, donning on a pink apron over it. Yuuri braves through the dinner cooked for him. Iron stomache did not help him one bit! Princesses saves little lost children.

Youngest: Yuichi – baby, brunette with brown eyes

Twins- Yui- brunette, black eyes, Yuusuke- redhead (more like brown) brown eyes.

Second oldest- Yoishiro, black hair, green eyes

Chapter seven and eight- read it! Cause it's quite long. But there's a GwenGun moment.

Tayuya- Ryuichi's boyfriend – black hair and eyes

Ryuichi- Oldest of all the children – brown hair and eyes

Kai - black hair brown eyes.

I won't be placing last names to them cause I think it will only make the story more confusing as I will be adding more characters when they go to Yuuri's school.

* * *

After Murata saved Wolfram from the mob of hormone driven teenagers, the practice continued and they sat at the benches, watching. The sage tried explaining the game to Wolfram as a practice match commenced. It was a trying task since Wolfram seemed particularly disinterested and the team's horrible performance today wasn't helping.

There were swinging misses, frequent collisions. The coach was livid, screaming often at his players, even the Sage and the Prince winced from the benches.

"I don't get it, is he planning to hit someone?" Wolfram asked, pointing in the direction of the batter that was running with the bat.

"Truthfully he was suppose to throw it aside before running." _And he was __**supposed**__ to hit the ball first…_not bothering to say that out loud, knowing that it could only lead to more questions that he had no answers to.

"It's a stupid game, chasing balls." Murata had sputtered, not expecting Wolfram to say such a suggestive thing, but looking at the blonde he knew the man had no idea of the double meaning behind his words…

"And Yuuri said men didn't chase after other men here."

… Until then. Wolfram turned to him and gave him a small coy smile. The sage stared for a while, ensnared by the smile that was usually impossible to find on Wolfram.

Then a ball hit him, to be exact, there were several of them, well not him exactly, but the fence in front of him, but the threat was evident. Startled, he fell off the bench with Wolfram looking at him strangely.

Instead of holding a hand out to help him up, he looked at the baby and cooed.

"Grow big and strong, Yuichi. Or else you'll turn out like him." Murata swore he could almost see the baby smirking at him. Muttering under his breath uncharacteristically, he felt eyes boring into him as though hoping to stab him with their stares. Looking up from the bench, he spotted almost half of the baseball team, looking over angrily, even though some were already exclusively attached.

Murata smirked and sat even closer to Wolfram without the blonde noticing, being occupied with the child in his arms. Without looking up, he knew the glares were still present.

Taking a while to examine the blonde while he was still distracted, he realized why they were so attracted to him, putting aside the obvious which is his beauty, Wolfram had a gentle smile on his face, almost motherly while he was entertaining the child. It nearly made **him **jealous of the attention the child received from the prince. A long delicate finger brushed the child's face and traced his cheek, so slowly and black eyes followed the path it took. He gulped and a shiver ran through him when the child was brought up and the blonde's full lips planted a kiss on the child's forehead lovingly.

Leaning closer to the blonde, he had a whiff of vanilla as a small gust of wind passed. He was never this close to Wolfram as the soldier would not allow anybody to be close to the oblivious king, and since the blonde was always by the king's side, it also meant that no one could get close to him either. So unless he wanted to be scorched, he, as well as many others, usually maintained a fair distance from the prince. Appreciating the fact that he could grow closer to the elusive blonde with his new self appointed mission, he closed his eyes and embraced the sweet scent until he realized what he was doing and his eyes snapped open.

He had to force himself to look away, his heart beating wildly.

_Even he was not immune to Wolfram's charms, it seemed…_

* * *

"What's he doing?" Yuuri asked himself, noticing his best friend's weird behavior.

The Sage was so close to Wolfram, it seemed like he wanted to meld his body with Wolfram's. When Murata appeared to lean forward to the preoccupied fair-haired prince, he frowned unconsciously and his heart constricted. Trying to understand his new feelings never got him anywhere the past few days, so instead with new-fangled assurance, he should just make them go away.

He walked towards the pair unawares. Gnashing his teeth only made him angrier, and it was made worse when Murata looked away from the blonde suddenly, his face beet red. Both his friends looked up when he got closer.

"What is it, wimp? You just started you can't possibly be hurt so quickly."

Yuuri was silent, instead focusing on his other friend. The Sage was not looking at him as if in guilt. For some reason, the demon king knew why his friend was acting that way but he couldn't place his finger on the reason exactly.

"Stop doing that, Yuuri. You'll only damage your teeth." His anger drained completely when he saw Wolfram had a worried look on his face though he tried to hide it behind his usual angry pretense.

"You do that all the time." Yuuri whined, attempting to act normal.

"Yes, but I take better care of my teeth." The double black smiled, at least Wolfram stayed the same.

"So what's up, Shibuya? Has the training finished?" Murata asked, acting like nothing was wrong. Maybe there was really nothing going on and he was being paranoid. He had no idea what he was accusing Murata of. If anything at all he should be happy that both his best friends seemed to be getting closer. He swallowed his own saliva, maybe that's it. He was just scared that he would be left out.

_Yeah, maybe that was it._

Despising himself for having such a dark thought, he suddenly felt embarrassed at his misunderstanding and wrecked his head for a suitable reply.

"N-No, it's just that, Wolfram, you have to leave." Wolfram stared at him waiting for a reason.

"You're distracting the team." He glanced at his side and saw Wolfram following his line of vision. The team seeing Wolfram's redirecting his attention to them once more waved at him or started showing off which only seem to infuriate his coach even more.

"Why do I have to leave? Why can't they all leave?"

"Then how would we practice, Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed in disbelief. When Wolfram opened his mouth to speak, Yuuri winced for what was about to come.

Instead Wolfram huffed indignantly, picking up the baby bag and walked away with not another word.

Yuuri watched as he strode away, his mouth hanging open. Then it was Murata's turn to leave, he stood up and brushed off invisible dirt off his knees. "Well I guess I'm going off too. Train hard, Shibuya," he said with a pat on the other double black's back.

As he walked past him, he felt his arms being tugged. Glancing back, he could see it was Yuuri, his black eyes looking worriedly at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I obviously can't leave Wolfram to his own devices, can I? Just imagine the trouble he can get into." Murata replied and winced, "Or cause."

Yuuri knew he was right, the blonde prince could get into trouble wondering by himself but he had gotten all the way to the baseball field without any of difficulty, unless you count the baby. Which he still need to get to the bottom of. Hopefully there's no custom in Shin Makoku that compelled him to steal babies. As he was thinking, Murata patted his back and walked away.

"Wait! Did he say anything about the baby?"

Murata turned and gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm sure it's no big deal." And he left.

Yuuri, however was not reassured.

* * *

Feeling completely humiliated at being asked to leave by his own fiancé, he left the pitch quickly, only pausing for a moment to readjust Yuichi comfortably against his chest. He should have known this would have happened, he was embarrassed to be with him in Shin Makoku, and how would earth be any different.

"Wolfram! Slow down!" Murata pleaded from behind as he jogged to catch up.

Wolfram turned back only to scowl at him. Murata however was unperturbed and smiled casually.

" Let's go to the park, it will be quite cool under the trees." Wolfram nodded as Murata led the way.

The park was only a few blocks away and the blonde let out a sigh of relief at finally getting out of the sun, even Shin Makoku wasn't that hot. The park wasn't crowded at this time of day, Murata noticed, it was probably because it is still quite early, barely noon. They settled down on a bench and Wolfram placed the baby bag next to him. He placed Yuichi gently on his lap, positioning him away from the glare of the sunlight.

Murata sat next to him and watched Yuichi as the blonde stretched his arms over his head, looking away when the shirt he wore rode up, exposing the pale abs, glistening where the sunlight shone on it.

"Must be tiring carrying him the whole day, didn't whoever that gave you the baby, gave something to help with that?"

"No, he just hand Yuichi over with the bag."

Murata reached over to grab the bag, the soldier's soft blonde locks grazed his cheek and he blushed slightly. He was supposed to help the man, not help himself. The bag contained various baby necessities and a baby sling. Congratulating himself, he pulled it out slowly.

"Here, it's to help you carry him." He said as he thrust it to Wolfram. Instead of finding gratitude, all he saw was annoyance etched into the blonde's face.

"What am I going to do with it now? It's not like we're moving anywhere soon."

It seemed like his temper is still intact. Murata grinned humorlessly, at least that would ward him off slightly. _Shinou used to have a hidden temper too._

* * *

Yuuri used his sleeve to wipe the sweat off his brow, the sun was scorching today, it didn't even let up as he finished practice. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and took the path back home, he wondered where Wolfram was at the moment, probably still outside since it was only one.

His friend had pestered him non-stop about the blonde. Kai had been the worst, he had surprised himself at how harsh he was with the boy since he was the co-captain but he couldn't push down the feeling of anger when he had asked for his fiance's number. There he went again, he was referring Wolfram as his fiancé for the past hour, bewildered at the possessive feeling it gave him. And what was with the blonde's outfit today? The sunlight had bounced off his pale shoulders and impossibly long legs and he had to breath in a large amount of air when the image popped up in his head. He realized that the blonde's outfit hadn't gone unnoticed by the masses in the pitch and he clenched his fists tightly.

He wished he had given an excuse to leave instead of promising them that they'll find the blonde in school when it reopened. Now he needed help from Shori to get documents needed for the blonde to go to school.

Grunting in frustration, he patted his face with a towel and wished almost instantly that he hadn't as he was knocked over due to his momentary blindness.

He tried to sputter in shock but his mouth was full of brown hair. A figure lay on top of him and had made no movement to get up. He shook the body atop of him and was startled slightly when the person groaned groggily. The man lifted his head up and Yuuri was met with familiar almond coloured eyes.

The eyes widened in surprise and recognition. "Hey, it's you!"

"Yeah, it's me. You're kind of heavy." The man flushed and pushed himself off of Yuuri. He held out a hand to help the black haired king up which Yuuri took gratefully.

"What did you lose this time?" Yuuri asked as he patted his legs to get rid of the dust clinging onto his white baseball uniform.

"How'd you-."

"You have the same worried expression as you did last time."

"Yeah, it's my baby brother, my partner left him with someone we barely know and usually he's a good judge of character but he's so frustratingly trusting." His eyebrows furrowed in anger, something akin to Wolfram's own angry look.

"Erm, I just finished practice so I'm free to help you look." The man's expression softened in gratitude.

"Thanks, I'm Ryuichi by the way."

Yuuri grinned, " Yuuri, good to finally know your name! So who did your friend left your baby brother with."

Ryuichi tapped his chin, trying to remember. "Ah, I think he said he's name is Wolfram. He had blonde hair and green eyes or blue if you squint." He squinted his own eyes to exaggerate. Yuuri stood before him in stunned silence.

"Hey, you okay?"

* * *

"So you going to tell me whose baby did you steal?" Murata enquired gently, so as to not sound accusing, it did not work.

"I did not steal him from anybody!" Wolfram huffed in indignation.

"So what? A stork dropped the baby from the sky and he landed on your lap?"

Wolfram's face flushed considerably. "I would not cheat on Yuuri!"

"W-what… How'd you know…why are you talking 'bout this?" Murata blinked his eyes rapidly in fear of the prince knowing about his sudden attraction to the blonde.

"You're the one talking 'bout sporks!" Murata's shoulders lowered in relief. Sporks were a symbol to signify an upcoming birth or for one spouse to show that they were ready for to start expanding their family.

"I was talking 'bout storks!" Wolfram looked at him in confusion.

"Storks?"

"Earth parents tell their children that storks would drop the baby off at the house. It's how they try to explain where babies comes from." The explanation only increased the confusion in the soldier's mind.

"You were telling me about storks dropping babies on my lap."

Murata nodded once.

"And storks signal upcoming pregnancies."

"In a way."

"How in Shinou's name is that different from talking about sporks?"

The cry of outrage from Wolfram woke Yuichi from his slumber and he fussed slightly from being woken up.

Wolfram bobbed the baby up and down his chest in comfort as Murata gently patted his back. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

It was unfortunate that the king chose that exact moment to show up, the brunette not far behind. His heart tightened in his chest, the familiar feeling rising again. With wide steps, he quickly strode over to the pair.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, hating the way they had smiled at each other.

The both of them were startled at Yuuri's sudden appearance.

"What are you talking about? And lower your voice we had just calmed him down and I would not allow you to distress him again." Wolfram growled out.

"The both of you were awfully close," Yuuri mumbled out. Wolfram eyes darted from Murata to Yuuri, surprised at the black haired king's accusation.

"We were trying to comfort him. How dare you imply that I would cheat, especially when you're out with that floozy." The blonde exclaimed, burrowing Yuichi to his chest to muffle the sound of their fight while flinging an accusatory finger at the man behind Yuuri.

"Hey, I resent that." The newcomer said as his presence was finally known.

Wolfram turned to the voice, curious at its familiarity. His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Ryuichi?"

The brown haired man smiled, "Why yes I am, princess. I've also been known to be called floozy at one point." Wolfram blushed darkly. "Can I take Yuichi away from you as you continue your lovers' quarrel?"

It was Yuuri's turn to blush. "We're not lovers!"

"Nonetheless, may I?" He asked as he held out his arms to receive his baby brother. Wolfram handed him over, immediately feeling empty when his hands left the child.

But with the child gone, he focused his attention to his king.

"What were you accusing me of again?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri shuffled his feet in embarrassment, " I wasn't accusing you of anything I just felt slightly left out, you know."

"No, I don't. What do you mean left out?" Wolfram asked imperiously, his foot tapping incessantly.

"I mean you and I are best friends. Murata and I are best friends. Now the two of you are becoming close, I just feel slightly left out, that's all." From the side, he could hear Murata sigh in defeat. Wolfram looked at him disbelieving.

"Just because we're spending time together on earth? Because we were together for less than three hours counting from the morning?"

Yuuri nodded, ashamed. _And more in Shin Makoku_, Yuuri wanted to add.

It was obvious to anyone but Yuuri, that what he had said wasn't the truth but no one was going to burst his little bubble of denial. Wolfram groaned in exasperation, nodding once towards Ryuichi as the brown haired man was about to leave, he turned back to face Yuuri.

"Do you not want us to be friends? As your fiancé shouldn't I also endear myself to your friends too?" Yuuri was hard pressed to deny it, especially since he was always open to seeing new relationships form.

"Yes, you're right," Yuuri smiled," Being jealous was stupid." Wolfram nodded, agreeing with him.

He reached out to tug at Yuuri's sleeve. "Let's go home." He refrained from blushing as Yuuri's grin widened because everything was forgiven.

"So how'd you know Ryuichi?" Yuuri asked as they walked towards the park's entrance. Murata behind them momentarily frozen, the both of them seemed to have forgotten about him.

However as soon as the thought processed in his head, the pair had stopped and turned around.

"You coming?" Yuuri asked, Wolfram beside him tilting his head, giving him a curious look.

The Sage smiled and bundled up to them. They chatted amicably as they made their way home.

* * *

Yuuri blinked a few times, not believing his eyes.

"Yuu-chan look who's here!" Miko said as she presented their old friend.

Bob looked up from where he was sipping quietly at his tea and gave a warm smile.

"Hello Yuuri, Wolfram, it's good to see the both of you." Yuuri nodded and Wolfram greeted him.

"You must be wondering why I'm here," He said as he gestured towards the two seats across from him, he continued when the both of them was seated, " I noticed that there were more than one person entering earth from Shin Makoku yesterday, I was concerned so I came all the way here. However it seems that my worries were unfounded."

Yuuri fidgeted slightly, self-conscious suddenly as he was still wearing his baseball uniform that was starting to smell from the sweat, Wolfram reprimanded him with a look at his side.

"However it seems that there is a slight interference with the passage between the two worlds, someone is blocking it from the other side and until we find out who and deal with it, it seems that Wolfram would be here awhile. As you may have already noticed the passage of time between earth and the other world are now similar so not much time would be lost."

Yuuri's head groaned from the rush of information, it was true that ever since he returned from earth to Shin Makoku, the flow of time between the two worlds was the same which made him and Murata age faster than the rest in the demon world as they were physically human on earth and age normally whereas if they had spent more time in the demon world, they would have aged slower as half demons would. This caused the difference in build between him and Wolfram, they had started out at the same age of sixteen, well demon years for Wolfram, now Yuuri was taller and broader at the shoulder, his face more angular and his voice low and deep while Wolfram remained in his slender form though he doubt Wolfram would grow as much as Yuuri did.

At the present time, he was technically eighteen and Wolfram sixteen.

The sound of a chair being dragged on the floor snapped him back to reality. He realized that he had missed a huge part of the conversation but it seemed that no one had noticed.

"I'll be going back now. Shouri will be receiving the documents shortly." _Documents?_ He really should have paid attention.

"Thank you, Bob! You can come back anytime!" The man smiled at Miko's offer and nodded. The four of them exchanged goodbyes, but before he went out, he turned, "Before I forgot, here," he said as he held out his hands, in it was a box, "It's to help you to read and understand Japanese though you seem to be doing well on your own." Wolfram flushed slightly at being praised and caught for learning his fiance's language in his spare time. Yuuri looked at him probably wondering how he was doing so well.

"Thank you." Bob nodded in acknowledgement and left in his limo.

When the limo could no longer be seen, Miko left to fix them some lunches. Yuuri grinned, rubbing the back of his head, "So what were we talking 'bout again?"

* * *

Wolfram had asked Bob if he could join Yuuri's school since he seemed to be stuck on earth for the time being, his reason being that he was the king's fiancé and should at least learn a little about earth, starting with their educational system. The older man had accepted it and promised him that he would be able to join when it restarted at the end of summer, his only condition was that Wolfram kept quiet about the other world. He agreed to the condition almost immediately.

Yuuri was being eerily silent throughout the whole conversation but he was too caught up in his nerves at his idea being rejected that he hadn't enquired upon in it. Now as Yuuri turned to him while doing his familiar nervous reaction, his heart start beating wildly, he wondered if the black haired king was going to ban him from going to his school.

"So what were we talking 'bout again?" He let out a breath he hadn't realize he was holding.

"I'm going to your school when it restarts," He began as they walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Oh," Yuuri paused for a moment, making the blonde slightly nervous, he was startled as the king clapped his hands together. "That's good then, I was going to ask Shouri to help, seems like I won't have to after all." Wolfram couldn't hide the small burst of happiness and the slow smile forming on his face, unfortunately Yuuri used the moment to face him. He wondered how many times can blood rush to your face before you faint from lack of blood in the rest of your body.

"I wish you'd smile more, Wolf. It's really nice." Yuuri said, a smile forming on his own lips.

"Compliments won't get you anywhere with me," Wolfram huffed, glaring at the dark head in front of him. Instead of instilling fear into him, Yuuri smirked over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen, "I know."

The blonde drew back slightly in surprise before coming to his senses and rushed into the kitchen after Yuuri, to beat some sense into him. "Where did he get off being that arrogant?" He exclaimed under his breath, but in his chest, he could feel his heart fluttering in pleasure.

* * *

"I'm home," Murata greeted as he entered the house, nobody replied, his parents were probably off on another trip.

It was nighttime before he returned home, he had wandered around the neighborhood aimlessly, lost in his own thoughts. His stomach grumbled from lack of attention, he paid no heed as he took off his shoes. He padded to his room, not bothering to switch on the lights as he plopped down onto his bed.

What was with today? He had felt a rush of different emotions that he hadn't feel for a long time, it was disconcerting to say the least.

He raised his arm to cover his eyes, how could he feel anything for Wolfram? Yes, he's beautiful beyond belief but hadn't he always known that? From the time that he seemed to be able to revive those dying with his looks alone, referring to the time they went to search for Morgif but beyond that?

His thoughts returned to when he had stared at Wolfram with the baby, immediately feeling guilty.

He turned to his side and tried to sleep. But he knew it would be a long time before he could do so, his heart burdened with the fact that he might be falling in love with his best friend's fiancé.

Somewhere in another dimension, blue eyes snapped open from its long slumber.

* * *

It became slightly serious at the end! Dun dun dun. Don't worry! Murata ain't gonna be sad for long. Not much Yuuram action but I wanted to show how lonely Murata actually was, or depraved? And also to beat some sense into Yuuri, haha.

Yuuri's still in denial! This is the longest chapter I've ever done as my sorry to those who were waiting for me.

Explaining difference in time : When Yuuri returned to Shin Makoku, he had gotten more control on the time displacement and because he's going to graduate soon and needed to be on earth more, his sub-conscious made the time slow down in the demon world or else he would be gone for long intervals. It would probably return to normal once Yuuri becomes more integrated into the demon world and has less responsibilities on earth.

Explaining difference in age: When Yuuri first came to the demon world he's sixteen so is Wolfram in demon age, he's 82. But since Yuuri came back (still sixteen) there is no longer any time difference between the two worlds, so as Yuuri age in earth for two years his body is human so he grows faster and turns eighteen however Wolfram is a demon so he ages slower in two years he's still sixteen because demons age five times slower than humans. When Yuuri becomes more integrated into the demon world, his body would become that of a half human.

Explaining difference in build: While the obvious is age, I put it down that Yuuri will grow taller and stockier as both his father and brother are, Wolfram's body would become more lithe and slender though he would grow taller but not much because Rufus von Biefield if you believe him to be an adult, I do because if he wasn't I doubt they would have given him the Biefield lands to take care of, wasn't that tall or broad either. And yes Wolfram is often compared to Shinou but this does not mean he is related, just that they look the same.

Hope that cleared any questions. There is a lot of plotholes but I started it when I was sixteen. I didn't think it through that was the reason behind my hiatus but I'm back!

CLIPS for next chap! Yes, I've already started on it.

"_You pervert, stop touching me there," Wolfram exclaimed as he tried to push Yuuri away from him, failing miserably as the train was crammed full of people._

"_Ssshh not so loud," Yuuri hissed, afraid that people would stare at the pair, getting the wrong idea. "I'm not touching you!" Raising both his hands to emphasize, regretting it as the train jerked and his body slammed into Wolframs'. Heat burned into his cheeks as his hands immediately grabbed Wolfram's small waist to steady himself. _

_Seemingly oblivious to Yuuri's discomfort, he whispered, "Then who is?"_

Perverts on the trains! You're also going to find out what's going on in Shin Makoku.

Review if you want me to continue, to critic, to scold but review! I would take in suggestions for more outfits if you want.


	10. Revelations

**Author's notes**

**Warning: **Implied sexual situation.

**Disclaimer:** No, don't own nothing but this plot.

Urgh I have no excuse. Especially since my contract finished so I have a lot of time. I keep getting problem with the last part of the story. More Yuuram though so I hope you enjoy. Please review!

* * *

Sometimes, he wondered, if someone out there was having a fun time ruining his life. Haha, laugh it up, it isn't like you're the one being kicked out of your home to go 'shopping' with a blonde that you were accidentally engaged to. Especially with what the blonde was wearing now, a light blue tank top and a beige capri pants that left nothing to the imagination, donning a crochet cardigan that slipped onto his shoulders delicately, showing a light expanse of the creamy skin, from the juncture of his neck to where it met his shoulders, and it stopped mid drift just above his stomach, if he hadn't had a mouth on him, he would have looked like everyone's dream girl, though that didn't seem to stop his brother from staring all the same.

His eyes slipped over to the blonde in front of him and he couldn't believe how adorable the blonde looked, that was exactly how he had expected his future wife to dress and the capri pants that fitted Wolfram like a second skin, showing his body off in all the right places, didn't help Yuuri's inner turmoil one bit. He swallowed back a large amount of saliva when his eyes trailed downwards Wolfram's body for confirmation.

"I don't understand why I have to stay in the front to protect you, I thought you said that Earth wasn't dangerous, " the blonde asked, slightly miffed that he wasn't able to walk by Yuuri's side.

"I-I, w-well, that is," Yuuri stammered before blurting out," Conrad would have suggested it straight away."

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks, his shoulders visibly tensed and rigged. Yuuri had also paused in his steps at Wolfram's sudden reaction, he almost let out a slight whimper of fear when the blonde decided to turn, taking wide steps towards him, his face red with contained anger.

"Don't you ever use that on me again," Wolfram hissed, as he came face to face with Yuuri, having tiptoed slightly to be at the same eye level.

When the king did nothing but to stare at the fury in the blonde's emerald depths, he prodded his chest with his finger, "Do you understand?" His finger punctured each word. Yuuri nodded and the blonde stood back on the heels of his feet before walking away.

The black haired king groaned and smashed his face with the ball of his palms agitatedly.

He hoped whoever it was that decided his fate for him was having an equally bad day.

* * *

Centuries passed, many of them had him in different parts of the four forbidden boxes, clouded by the Soushi that endangered their world. His Great Sage led many lives without him, falling in love, falling out of it, with or without family, that there are many who could proudly say that they were the spawn of the Great Sage while he was trapped in the never ending darkness, and he could do nothing but sit by and idly watch his former companion being passed on to countless lovers, friends and enemies alike.

But now, now he could do something, now there would be no one else.

* * *

Wolfram couldn't believe that Yuuri could thoughtlessly use his jealousy and competitiveness of his brother against him, there were other ways and none could be crueler than being reminded that even if he and the king were finally alone in earth just the two of them, he could still be thinking of his brother.

He picked up his pace when he heard the king calling for him from behind.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" Well, he should be. The blonde pretended not to hear him but did slow down to a casual speed.

"Y-you look really nice today!" That made him stop for the second time that day, he could hear Yuuri doing the same. The black haired king didn't continue, stumped once more from his own words and distracted at the tint of redness forming on the back of his fiance's ear. The sudden silence that ensued cause the blonde to turn around to ensure that Yuuri was still behind him.

"W-What?"

He breathed in deeply, afraid of blurting out something else he didn't want to make known.

"I mean, it's just something I noticed. Did..Did you do this for our date?" He felt like he should have been more mortified at being reminded again of how their outing was actually a date concocted by his mother since the both of them had been cooped up at home the last week and a half, instead there was a quiet happiness in his chest that the blonde dressed up specially for the occasion, even if he had grumbled at first.

"D- Don't flatter yourself. If I didn't wear like this, some two-bit bint would try to snatch you away."

Yuuri wanted to point out that he shouldn't be worried about that, it was very likely that it would be the other way around, and his first suspect would be his own brother, that four-eyed pervert. It didn't escape him that it could also be his own best friend. The creeping feeling was crawling up his chest again.

"You don't have to worry about that." The blonde flushed, thinking that the king meant his plan would work and no girl would try to take him away, misunderstanding Yuuri but when he nodded, and walked by his side, Yuuri hadn't felt the need to correct him. It wasn't like the blonde was wrong about that either.

* * *

Conrad smiled as Greta stretched languidly over his bed, she had been inviting herself over frequently recently, he didn't blame her, the castle was quiet without the two rambunctious boys, even Annisina's experiments couldn't fill the silence.

They had already used up all the games that they could find and his niece started yawning to the end of their games.

He hadn't noticed it was quite late till a knock came and he could feel the small hairs at the back of his neck start to stand. The brunette looked over to the child and realised the knock had made her straighten her back from where she was previously nodding off. Her big brown eyes looked confusedly at the closed door, wondering who could be visiting her uncle this late into the evening.

When the inevitable came and the door opened slowly, her eyes widened impossibly. The newcomer stood tensed at the door when he noticed that there was an extra occupant in the room.

"Hello Yozak."

"Hey kiddo, didn't expect to see you here." Greta beamed at him.

"I didn't expect to see you either, Yozak." The only two adults in the room stiffened while the princess started gathering the games she brought. The amount overwhelmed her but she continued picking them up.

"I'll be going off now, thank you Conrad."

"You're welcome, Princess. Have a safe journey back." She nodded.

"Here let me help you," Yozak offered as she walked over to where he stood.

She shook her head and smiled up at him, " No, it's alright, I brought it all here so I'm sure I'll be able to bring it all back. Thank you anyway."

"Goodnight Conrad, Yozak." She turned to bow at them before walking away with her armful of games, leaving the two in an awkward situation.

The brown haired girl walked back to her room in a chipper mood than before. She had missed her two fathers dearly, especially since Wolfram always complied to her wishes and spent time with her and seeing Conrad could usually lift her up from her misery. She started slightly when she saw a figure in the dark.

"It's that you, princess?" She let out a sigh of relief when she recognised Sanguria's voice.

"Yes, it's me." She walked up to the maid.

"Oh are you going back to bed? I'll walk you there. I just had to place something into the storage." Greta nodded appreciatively. They chatted awhile about their day, the princess giggled when she was told that Gisela had reprimanded Dorcasus again. When they reached her room, she thanked the maid and entered before gasping suddenly and turning back to the door. She popped her head out and had to squint slightly to see the retreating back of the woman.

"Sanguria?" The woman turned to face her.

"Yes, princess? Is there something the matter?"

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. It's just that I found out who won this week's love pool."

* * *

The train was packed, they were quite lucky to be able to squeeze in, though they were trapped near the entrance. There wasn't even a comfortable space between the two of them and Wolfram's side faced Yuuri's front so there wouldn't be any unfortunate accident should the train lurch suddenly.

There was silence for awhile, both still uncomfortable at their closeness. Wolfram could feel Yuuri's breath on his cheek as the black haired king hung his head low. He closed his eyes briefly as there was nothing else he could do. His breath hitched as his body jerked forward. Somebody was touching him and brushing his bottom.

"You pervert, stop touching me there," Wolfram exclaimed as he tried to push Yuuri away from him, failing miserably as the train was crammed full of people.

"Ssshh not so loud," Yuuri hissed, afraid that people would stare at the pair, getting the wrong idea.

"I'm not touching you!" Raising both his hands to emphasize, regretting it as the train jerked and his body slammed into Wolframs' side. Heat burned into his cheeks as his hands immediately grabbed Wolfram's small waist to steady himself.

Seemingly oblivious to Yuuri's discomfort, he whispered, "Then who is?" Yuuri looked down to the top of the blond head, hearing the slight fear in the tone. He always heard of perverts in the train that molested young women, he never thought that the tales were actual truth. He felt a rising sense of justice boiling in his chest, he looked around but noticed that most that surrounded them had their backs to them and there was barely an inch of space between Wolfram's back and the others, it could have been anyone. He saw Wolfram jerk once more but he was certain nobody had touched him as he had monitored any movement behind the blonde's back.

"It's my side now." Wolfram answered as though reading his mind. The blonde squirmed and moved closer to Yuuri minutely, hoping that his fiance wouldn't notice it. Yuuri didn't at first, still trying to find the culprit around the crowd surrounding them, till his mouth was almost buried in Wolfram's hair, the scent of vanilla filling his nostrils. The familiar anger was threatening to burst, he hated seeing the proud blonde backing away in fear, he had never seen his fiance looking so helpless before, in a different situation he was sure the blonde would have responded in anger. Then again, he was sure no one in Shin Makoku would act so inappropriately, especially if they were familiar with Wolfram's famous outburst and the blonde can't exactly fight an enemy he can't identify.

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's wrist and used what minimal space they had to turn the blonde around and switch places so that his back was to the wall. Emerald eyes widened in surprise but followed without resistance. He sighed in relief when his back contacted the cool interior wall of the train though he could feel a slight indignation at being treated like an invalid. Yuuri's body towered over him and his hands were planted on the wall beside the blonde's head. He could feel small puffs of breath on the top of his head and he looked up to see Yuuri surveying him, his black eyes hardened with determination, his own indignation wavered when encountered with Yuuri's fierce resolve to protect him. He flushed slightly at the realisation.

He didn't know what was the feeling that overcame him suddenly but it was familiar like a memory from a past long forgotten. No, he did remember and his thoughts drifted on to Weller kyo. And for the first time in a long time he missed his brother and wished he was here.

* * *

"You think she knew?" Yozak asked as he watched the princess' body disappear in the corner at a distance.

Conrad smiled, "I believe Greta isn't as innocent as she wants us to believe. She is growing up after all."

Yozak chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, "Kids grow up fast, don't they?" Conrad nodded in agreement.

The orange haired soldier started to remove his clothes, folding each one and placing them neatly on the table by the bed until he was only left with his pants.

"What was she doing here so late anyway?"

"She was lonely, I think she misses her two fathers." The statement made the spy smile weakly, even though he was usually in and out of the castle, he had noticed that the usual lively atmosphere had dropped, even the maids weekly bets were becoming less amusing.

"Yeah, you can say what you want about the two of them but they sure know how to liven the place up. Between you and Gwendal and the two of them, it seems like a funeral right now."

"Thank you for the compliment." He replied, humour evident in his voice.

"Hey, behind this womanly exterior is a man who recognises the blunt truth." He smiled cheekily at his long time friend and fairly new lover which was a recent but not an unwelcome development, seeing the blonde's determination made him realise his own and unlike their king, his paramour was not oblivious to his advances. He laughed silently to himself, how was he to know that the both of them had been dancing around each other for months now, maybe even years.

"I know." The husky tone made him look over to the brunette once more, he could almost feel the pure lust burning in those almond eyes as it rove over his partially nude body.

He responded with a feral grin of his own and slipped into the bed after his captain.

* * *

Few hours later after they had fallen asleep, the brown haired soldier rose from his bed, extracting himself carefully from his bed partner. He walked towards the balcony quietly and his brown eyes looked up into the sky, he felt his heart beating against his chest almost erratically, as though hoping to burst through and answer a call far away.

* * *

When they left the station, Yuuri looked worriedly over to the blonde who seemed to be surveying the crowd casually, no doubt trying to find the culprit. It was pointless anyway since the both of them had no idea who he was, though the tenseness of Wolfram's body had not receded since they left the train.

"You okay?" He asked in concern.

"Of course, I can handle perverts." The blonde huffed and tried to cross his arms but forgot that he still had Yuuri hand clasped in his when they had reached their stop and his fiance had pulled him towards the exit. Yuuri realised the same thing when he felt his arm jerked slightly, he quickly removed his hand from Wolfram.

"Sorry," He instantly apologised.

"I don't know what you're apologising for. You're my fiance, you are allowed to hold my hand." Wolfram replied, rolling his eyes at him.

Yuuri smirked at him," Really? I was sure you called me a pervert a moment ago." Wolfram blushed brightly when he recalled calling his fiance that.

"Don't be silly, you can be both. You probably can't help it anyway, being a pervert must run in the blood," Wolfram answered fluidly after getting over his embarrassment, "Your brother is certainly one."

Yuuri couldn't help but agree. He felt a little brighter as the small banter made Wolfram less stressed.

He noticed how crowded the shopping district was as they stepped out. It was a school holiday after all, at least they could still move freely without needing to squeeze through the rest of the people there.

"So where are we going now?" Wolfram asked. They had followed the path along the road and reached the traffic light, he knew what they were for from his time on Earth before this. Yuuri was momentarily distracted, there were quite a few pair of eyes on them, mostly from guys, their attention glued on Wolfram, making him feel quite uncharacteristically territorial, most likely because of the unfortunate event in the train. He wished he could tell himself the stares were due to how out of place Wolfram looked in the sea of black but he knew that foreigners were not uncommon in this popular tourist location.

"Yuuri?"

"Oh. I thought since you're going to school, you probably need some supplies. We should probably head to a stationary store," Yuuri answered. Wolfram shrugged, it wasn't like he had anywhere else in mind to go.

He led them towards a shopping mall which was relatively far from the station, it was one of the less prominent mall so it wasn't as crowded as the others. On the way over, he explained a few things to Wolfram that every human should know and some machines that everyone knew how to operate. He was glad that he didn't have much to explain since Wolfram still remembered some details from his first time.

They reached the store, the sign above the entrance reading simply 'Daichi's Store'. Yuuri helped Wolfram choose the different stationeries that he needed, it was no surprise that the ones they picked were mostly in blue, reminiscent of the blonde's blue outfit back home. He saw how Wolfram delighted in the collection of blue supplies he held in his hands, he smiled in amusement. Shin Makoku didn't have stores like this and if it did, it wouldn't have this much supplies and this much array of choices. He could see the attraction to someone like Wolfram.

The blonde stopped over one section of the store, he placed the basket containing his soon to be purchases on the shelves as he reached out for the staplers. He twirled it around his hand, taking in every nook and cranny.

"What's this for?" He asked, genuinely bewildered, he had recognised pens, understanding that they replaced Quills though he was still confused with its difference with pencils, they were both for writing we they not? And he understood what erasers and correction tape were for but what's the point of writing something down if you're going to erase it away later and if you're going to make mistakes then why embarrass yourself further and continue to write, only to have to erase your incompetency away. At least with quills you are always aware of what you're going to write and take care not to make mistakes. Having contraptions to help you erase your mistakes away than prevent you from making them at the first place, makes you lazy. He would never understand Earth humans.

Yuuri had laughed at him when he expressed his thoughts though it was quelled at the look in Wolfram's eye.

The black haired king was amused but he truly admired the way Wolfram looked at things, the blonde was deep down a perfectionist and did not do things by halves. He felt extremely proud at having Wolfram as a friend. He was sure other residents in the castle, wouldn't feel the same way as Wolfram did, they would have worshipped the product, especially since reports or official letters had to be neat and tidy, a letter with a single crossed word would have been scrapped and redone.

"Hmm? Oh that. It's a stapler where you pin papers together when you want to pile them up."

"So it has the same functions as a clip would?"

"Yeah, sure." He didn't know how else to explain it.

Wolfram kept examining it, he wondered how it did that. The stapler unhinged when he pulled it slightly and it only made Wolfram more curious. He held it to his face and pressed it together, the staple flew and hit the back of a guy's neck that stood in front of him, bouncing off his neck. Yuuri had noticed it immediately and turned the both of them around so the man wouldn't suspect them. The man had only scratched the back of his head like he would an itch but didn't turn around.

Yuuri breathed out a sigh of relief, the guy was huge and he didn't want to risk a confrontation. Wolfram, however missed Yuuri's harried reaction and allowed his body to be moved, his eyes widened with renewed interest at the stapler.

"If I was closer, I could have hurt him." He said, his tone brimmed with perverse glee as though he found a new weapon to play with. He felt no ounce of guilt, the burly man would have deserved it anyway, that man had pushed him and almost toppled the blonde over. And still he didn't even bother to apologise!

"You don't have to sound so happy about it." Yuuri replied, weariness in his voice. Wolfram sobered at it but it wasn't like his fiance saw the injustice done to him. If he was the least bit rational, he would have realised the man had only brushed against him but the previous event in the train had made him slightly jumpy and his unbalance was the cause of him almost falling to get away.

"Well, I am. So you can't do anything about it." He said with a huff and turned around, trying to ignore Yuuri, angry that the black haired king jumped to the other guy's defence so easily. Cheating wimp. He didn't see Yuuri reaching from behind. The blonde's reaction was too slow and his fiance snatched the stationery away from him.

"Hey! Give that back!" Wolfram cried, angry that his new found stab-ler was taken away.

"No, if you need to staple papers together, ask someone to do that for you." Yuuri explained, walking away to pay for Wolfram's stationeries after placing the stapler back. "The world is dangerous enough without placing a stapler in your hands."

Wolfram crossed his arms as he watched Yuuri at the counter handing a handful of notes to the cashier. He would have pouted if it did not make him look like a child, "You said earth wasn't dangerous," He wished Yuuri would stop confusing him.

* * *

"No."

"But you have too. I need to find His Majesty! He's been gone for so long and we don't know what's the little lord brat's part in this!" Gwendal sighed and massaged his temples. The rest of the castle's residents had readily accepted that Yuuri had been spontaneously shipped off back to Earth and no one questioned the blonde's whereabouts believing firmly that he had followed his fiance back to Earth, everyone except Gunter.

"It has to be some dastardly plan to take His Majesty all for himself. Oh, Your Majesty, how I've missed you." Gwendal had been in the same situation with the advisor for the past two weeks and it has been grating on his nerves.

"I believe you were there with me, Gunter." He paused when he gained Gunter's attention." When Ulrike had assured us that it was Shinou's own doings that had brought the both of them to Earth. Are you questioning the Great One's motive for doing so, Gunter?" The violet haired man paled at the insinuation.

"No. Of course not, why would you say such a thing?" His voice a pitch higher than usual, causing Gwendal to wince," The atmosphere of late has been dreary, it must be making me much more frantic than usual is all. There is no need for any kind of accusation, Gwendal." He lowered his voice considerably and his tone had taken a condescending turn that only agitated the grey haired soldier more than the whiny one from before. A minute ago, Gunter had been perfectly happy laying the blame on his brother, now Gwendal was the one pointed out for accusing the violet haired man. The irony was not lost on him.

"Oh Your Majesty, my hair has lost its lustre ever since you went away." A grey eyebrow twitched, from where he sat the hair had looked the same as usual. It seemed Gunter was being lured into the dribble the castle maids' usually went on about.

Gwendal ignored him and went on with his paperwork intent of finishing it tonight before he went to sleep. And he will sleep, even if it meant sleeping in the company of his stuffed creations than Gunter.

He sneaked a peek at his lover and noticed that his hair looked quite frizzy, then again it might just be because he was pulling at its strands.

Stuffed creations, it is.

* * *

The breeze at the top of the building refreshed him, he leaned against the railings and watched the tiny dots of people bustling around the city. They had paid for the purchases and were about to leave the mall when Wolfram's stomach grumbled. He was lucky to have eaten before they left but Wolfram had not since the blonde and his mother was busy upstairs getting Wolfram's outfit ready. He had remembered that there was a small cafe at the open spaced uppermost level of the mall.

Now they were both waiting for the hotdog that Wolfram had ordered.

"Yuuri," the blonde called softly and Yuuri turned in response. The waiter had arrived with their order and stood there waiting for him but his focus was only on the blonde. He went over and took out his wallet from his back pocket.

The waiter was startled for a moment, just realising Yuuri's presence. He blushed faintly and shook his head, his eyes trailing to the blonde once more.

"I-It's okay. It's on the house." Wolfram tried to see what the waiter meant by that, by trying to look at the top of the cafe. The action confused the waiter.

"Wolf, he means it's free of charge." Green eyes turned to him, blinking a few times.

"Oh, thank you then." The blonde gave a smile out of politeness to the man who continued standing there.

The beatific smile seemed to catch the waiter off guard as his blush brightened and he started mumbling incoherently.

"N-no...Prob-problem. Someone as beautiful as you, shouldn't have to pay for just a h-hotdog." Yuuri looked on and gritted his teeth, he was sure if the waiter went on, he would have sprouted phrases like _you should be lavish with the finest jewellery, lay to sleep in satin and silk._ The territorial feeling was coming back again and it was different from the protective one he felt from before.

Wolfram, on the other hand, bristled at being called beautiful. He was just about to tell the waiter his thoughts when a hand gripped his shoulder, stopping him. The waiter noticed the hand too and trailed it back to the owner of said hand who was now looking at him quite menacingly, the smile on the person's face only served to make him look much more intimidating.

"Thank you," Yuuri said with as much forced politeness as he could muster, "I'm sure it'll be quite delicious."

The waiter saw the underlying dismissal in his tone and took it. He bowed and fled, vowing not to underestimate people's appearances anymore. He hadn't expected the black haired man to be so forceful, even with his build, he had looked like the average Joe. But there was no mistaking the power in his stance, the possessiveness of the hand on the ethereal blonde's shoulder and the hardened eyes. He should have known the blonde wouldn't be claimed by just anyone, it was stupid to think he could have snatched him from his boyfriend without much resistance.

When the waiter had left his sights, Yuuri jerked his hand away suddenly. He didn't know what had overcame him.

Wolfram watched as the waiter fled, confused at what had transpired. He hadn't look at Yuuri's face the whole time since his attention was on the waiter but the sharpness in Yuuri's voice worried him, chillingly reminding him of the Maou's voice whenever he emerged from his fiance. Slowly he turned his head, he released a breath he hadn't realised that he was holding. Yuuri had his familiar confused expression on his face.

"You wimp," He smacked Yuuri's shoulder with his free hand," I thought you went Maou for a second."

The smack had shocked Yuuri out of his reverie. He blinked slowly and smiled guiltily. "It's not my fault that you always think the worst of me." He said, his grin widened as Wolfram huffed and took a big bite out of the hotdog.

"So how is your first hotdog?" Wolfram pondered silently to himself as he chewed.

"It's okay I guess but it's so plain, it's just meat on a bun." The blonde commented.

Yuuri laughed, " Of course it is. You only have the chilli sauce on it. What you need is mustard." Yuuri reached over and grabbed the mustard. He handed it to Wolfram. The blonde took and squeezed it onto his hotdog.

"Like this?" He didn't know what difference it would make. It certainly different look any different.

"Hmm?" Yuuri looked at the hotdog over Wolfram's shoulder. "Yeah."

The wind blew and the Wolfram's blonde locks grazed his cheek. The scent of his own shampoo used on the blonde filled his senses, he blushed it was like his own scent was all over the blonde. He was acting like a dog pissing on their territory or a cat scratching its favourite tree, he was somehow staking a claim over the blonde. Wouldn't you usually do that to a girlfriend? Well, Wolfram was technically his fiance.

Okay, wait, don't go there. Wolfram is a boy and a boy does not stake claims over other boys.

Even if other boys were gorgeous and attracted other boys like bees to honey.

Damn.

* * *

"Hey! Isn't that the princess?" Yui shouted as Wolfram and Yuuri was about to pass the playground.

Hearing the familiar voice, Wolfram looked around for its source. He spotted the little girl among her family members. The whole clan turned to the direction Yui pointed and gave off smiles when they spotted him. Yuuri stood there, understandably confused until he spotted a familiar redhead among the children.

"Isn't that Ryuichi?" The both of them walked over to the small clan.

"Hello, Wolfram. Yuuri, is it?" The black haired king nodded in confirmation.

"Nice to see you again." Ryuichi watched as the children tugged Wolfram away from him and Yuuri towards the playground. He was already knackered from entertaining them before and Yuichi was just put to sleep in the pram.

Yuuri grinned as Wolfram was pulled away by the excited children who kept jumping up and down to get the blonde attention.

"Princess?" Ryuichi laughed.

"A nickname they dubbed Wolfram there."

"I guess I understand why. They are quite excitable, aren't they?" This caused the brunette to laugh even more.

'Yeah, that's my siblings for yo-," He stopped mid-sentence and blinked before squinting his eyes and leaned away from the bench he sat on. "Hah! He's wearing my old clothes! It seems to fit him nicely though. But I've never seen the crochet before."

"So it's yours?" He had been wondering about that. " I think it might be my mum's. The crochet, I mean. She kind of dressed him up." Yuuri didn't notice when Ryuichi's eyes glazed over for a moment.

"That's nice, she's quite understanding of the two of you."

"Understanding?" Yuuri turned and studied Ryuichi's expression. Ryuichi's face changed from mild surprise to embarrassment.

"Don't get me wrong, I mean I bat for your team. Not you exactly though, have a man to call my own."

Yuuri's face immediately flushed red. "Wait, you're getting the wrong idea!" He waved his hands frantically," We, me, him and I. We-we're not like that."

"Hey, no need to kick up a fuss. I told you it's no big deal. He gave away your relationship the moment I saw him." Yuuri gulped, what if this happened in school?

"He was wearing your blouse and nothing else. Pretty forward since he's quite young, isn't he? But your mum approves so it should be fine. I say go for it, love is love, right?" Ryuichi had an earnest expression on his face. Yuuri was about to protest but he remembered Hube and his struggles for his love to be accepted. But that was different it was a demon and a human. Not between people of the same gender. Even if he had some feeling for the blonde, it has to be wrong.

Ryuichi looked at the playground where the children played with Wolfram, Yuusuke tagged the blonde and ran away as fast he could. "If my mum was like that..."

"Sorry, was in my own thoughts for a moment. Did you say something?" Ryuichi smiled and shook his head.

He followed Ryuichi's gaze and he lingered on the blonde, he wondered what would make Ryuichi sound so depressed as he talked about his mother. His own mum was of course supportive, she's been trying to get him into dresses for a long time, he was happy that he grew and could not possibly fit into any girly dresses anymore but Wolfram was still the perfect size for it. But the brunette had meant that it was nice that his mother was understanding of his relationship with Wolfram, even if there is none. Then again, everyone he knew was supportive of it. The ones whose thoughts matter, of course. What was stopping him then?

He looked over to Wolfram and noted how his hair bounced as he chased the children around the playground, how the light reflected off his exposed skin and blonde locks forming a halo and how beautiful his unguarded smile was.

If Wolfram was a girl, would he have given their relationship a chance?

It scared him that his answer was an immediate yes.

* * *

Murata had the most horrible day.

He wished he was exaggerating but he knew deep in his heart that he was not. Someone out there was cursing him.

He had woken up this morning feeling clammy. And as the first rush of water hit him as he showered, he had shivered and sneezed which only continued even after turning on the water heater. He still had to dredge himself to the kitchen for breakfast and realised he had forgotten to stock up. The supermarket that he usually patronised was crowded with housewives trying to get the morning's fresh picks so he ended up buying a microwave meal from the minimart that was a few blocks away, his nose dripping from the flu.

When he returned and ate, he hadn't realised that he had bought an expired frozen dish which explained his afternoon diarrhoea. He laid in bed the whole day, clutching his stomach that was torturing him with cramps. It was only in the evening did he check his temperature and found out that he was running a small fever. He had to go back to school in a few days, he didn't want his first day back to be overrun by illnesses. He called a cab to take him to the nearest clinic. The doctor saw him and prescribed some medicine. He thanked the doctor and sat in the waiting room.

The clinical assistant called his name and smiled sweetly when he came up to her.

"That'll be $54.50."

"Oh ok." He rooted around his wallet and found that he only had $54.45. He frantically searched for a mere 5 cents more. He could feel himself shutting down and he had never felt more helpless than he did then.

"I've only got $54.45. Maybe you could take away the charcoal medicine for my diarrhoea." He said dejectedly. He could feel the woman's eyes on him, pitying him. She shook her head and took the money he held out.

"Don't look like that. I know a bad day when I see one." She pushed the medicine towards him, "Think nothing of it and you can repay me by getting better."

Murata couldn't believe what she was saying, finally he can see the light in this dark day. He bowed repeatedly thanking her. She chuckled at his antics.

"Just remember to take the recommended dosages. Nothing more. Nothing less. Even though it's tempting to take more than needed."

He felt lighter as he left the clinic. He just didn't know what awaited him at home.

* * *

TBC

Read and review. Drew up Wolfram's clothing in deviantart, my username is (Cocoa-Mocha) And also the Yuuram scene. I'm a beginner so criticism is allowed. haha.


End file.
